A Dark World Is Today
by Lilly Moonlight
Summary: The Saiyans have taken over us all. Some are captured, most are killed. But when you are captures and reprogrammed you begin to see things in their way, a better way. Now my journey begins into this new world of the darkness.  Originally by: TokyoHanon67
1. Giving in

**Hey Lilly Moonlight here. Now this story is ORIGINALLY by TokyoHanon97. She's a great writer. She has had alot of work on her hands and asked me to finish this story for her. I hope you like it and like what I add to it. This chapter is made by her. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Why did this happen? Why did Goku have to be a Saiyan? Better yet why did he have to lose?<p>

It has been a month since the world was taken over. The Saiyans had declared that some humans would be taken in and that some would die. They also explained that this world's styles will change

They gave no reason as to why humans would die they just said 'Depends on our mood and your attitude on if you live.'

All of them are heartless, the only exception being Goku and Gohan. God I miss them, after Goku was killed Gohan was taken away with his mother for 'reprogramming' and 'understanding'. Most women were spared some doctors found a way to modify their DNA causing them to give birth to full blooded Saiyan children.

They had instructed Raditz to say only four Saiyans had survived when in reality hundreds of them survive today.

They haven't found me but there our wanted posters up everywhere with my name and face on it.

The Earth is just now an intergalactic 'gas stop' planet hardly any humans if alive our still here.

I've been on the run, the main reason they want me is for breeding purposes. According to some of them my genes are so pure I've been selected to breed with the prince who is soon to become the ruler of the universe thanks to the dragon balls.

Yes, he had wished on the dragon balls to be a Super Saiyan and to become ruler of the universe, he had said he was going to use the third wish in private. Not that I cared anyway, I wish I had been there to have a wish granted that would let me bitch slap him for what he's done.

I've been living at the KAME HOUSE for a week now, they figured out capsule corp. is where I live and I had to flee from the prince and his men.

I hate the fact that Prince Vegeta wants me so bad. It's like he has an obsessive crush on me. I might even be flattered if he wasn't a psychopathic, sadistic, monster of an ass.

Wait just now I heard the door slam open they couldn't have found me could they? I crawled into my closet hoping this isn't like a horror film where the monster opens the closet and eats the dumb girl, which would be me.

I hear voices downstairs "My Prince, I have heard notice that your desired is hiding here." That voice it sounded like Gohan's but darker. Oh what have they done to that sweet boy?

"Yes, I am almost certain she's here Kwash. All of you secure the downstairs, Kwash you and I will head upstairs."

Kwash? They took innocent little Gohan and made him a Kwash. Oh Chi-Chi has probably killed herself by now.

I heard footsteps and preceded to holding my breath _please don't look in the closet and I hope you die soon._

I saw someone walk in this room, it was Gohan he was wearing Saiyan armor, had a scouter, and was wearing a smirk that was screaming 'where are you?' another person walked in, it was Vegeta. Oh the great monkey prince responsible for all this crap is here. "Kwash, go downstairs and wait for me." Gohan did so and I saw Vegeta sit down on my bed "I know you're in this room, come out now little mouse." Yeah I'm a mouse and you're a monkey-cat. "Fine don't come out, makes the game more fun this way."

He started rummaging through the room, he checked the Bathroom, under the bed, and in my office. Until finally he saw the closet door, I gripped the handle hoping that it would stop him from getting in.

I was terribly wrong, at first he just knocked on the door then he gripped the handle and flung the door off its hinges. I was left holding the other part of the knob.

"Well look at this, my little blue mouse was hiding in the closet. Have you missed me mouse?" I glared at him; I didn't even care what he would do. I would fight back.

"My name is Bulma you asshole, and I wouldn't miss you for anything."

He only chuckled and then grabbed my hand "such language I see your fiery spirit hasn't changed, that's good. Well I've missed you Bulma, you don't know how long I've waited to impregnate you with my children, my dear."

I spit in his face, hoping that he would kill me "I'd sooner die then have your baby! I want no part of you or anything else like you on my planet."

Again this only caused him to laugh "believe me when I say that you'll change. I bet in a day's time you'll be begging me to make you scream my name."

I sneered and tried to kick him in the groin "You must be patient, don't worry you'll get it soon enough though."

That ass is not going to get anything from me other than a good kick to the mouth.

He pulled me along downstairs "I'm victorious today! For today I've captured your queen." They all cheered and congratulated him and of course some said I should feel honored.

What surprised me the most is when Gohan talked to me "feel honored, not everyone gets the chance to even get within ten feet of his greatness."

I was taken back _his greatness? What's wrong with you Gohan?_

"Gohan, what happened to you?"

He looked around for a minute "You talking to me?"

I slapped my head "Yes, what happened to you and your mother?"

He looked puzzled "My mother is you, my father said you ran because you have been brainwashed."

"Who is your father?"

"The prince, why else would he be so generous towards me?"

I was awestruck _what was Chi-Chi just not found fit to be a mother! And Goku is your father! Nobody can ever change that!_

"Gohan, listen to me, you are the one who has been brainwashed, Vegeta is lying to you."

He didn't look like he believed me

"Man you really were brainwashed, don't worry though his Excellency will get you back to normal. Just please remember my name is Kwash not Go-whatever you said."

It was hopeless he's been broken too good. Most likely Vegeta picked him cause of how strong he was. That's why he's the daddy. And I'm mommy dearest because of how obsessed he is with me.

"If he's your father, why don't you call him that?"

"Mother, you really are something else. Royal family protocol says not to address family while on commands."

Oh so, while you're on duty your practically co-workers, yet while you're on your break you can get all cozy. Yeah that makes sense.

"Kwash, don't bother her she's still brainwashed."

It was Vegeta who was done being fawned over.

"Yes sir."

Vegeta sent him off to prepare the ship

"Vegeta I cannot believe you, you have hypnotized Gohan into forgetting who he is and who is family is. That's really sick."

He wrapped an arm around my waist

"He was worthy of being my son. He just needed a little molding, what kid doesn't. Don't worry Bulma, I'm sure in time you'll come to love him as your own. Just like I have learned to."

"Fine, but you and I will always and as will he know who his real family is, he will break free someday."

Vegeta only smirked "I'm sure he will. But no one other than you has told his real name, they've all been made aware not to because he is the soon to be prince. He already thinks you're brainwashed. He might not be worthy of the throne but at least he'll be raised properly."

I tried breaking free

"Well where is his real mother?"

"Oh you mean the harpy? Why do you care?"

I struggled harder

"I swear if she's dead I'll kill myself and you're going down with me."

"Relax, mouse she's not dead, she's a nurse for the wounded on the base."

I kept on trying to break free and he let go when the ship landed in front of us.

"Come woman, we're leaving and you're going to be reprogrammed on the ship."

I tried running but he picked me up causing my struggles to only amuse him. Eventually I gave up trying to escape but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up when he tries to control me.

Vegeta eventually came into a room that only had a chair and a screen in it.

Of course he walked to the chair and set me down in it. Within moments my hands and feet we're bound and my forehead was locked in with a cuff that caused me to look right at the damn screen.

Perfect, I'm going to be brainwashed and reprogrammed into a perfect little obedient queen for Vegeta, just perfect.

"Have fun, little mouse see you in a day. Don't be concerned you'll be fed one meal."

He left and the screen turned on

"Welcome, just relax you are going to enter a brand new better world."

The voice, it was melodic and crept into your brain in a way that caused you to listen.

"For starters, we must get rid of your previous life and give you a better one. You are no longer the savage human known as 'Bulma Briefs' you are now just Bulma a civilized girl who is in a relationship with Prince Vegeta."

The voice was creeping deeper into my mind it seemed to start pulling away memories, my mind was starting who I was and started making me think of Vegeta and his and his people's 'civilized' way of life.

"What is your name, and what is your race."

I shook the thoughts.

"My name is Bulma Briefs, and I am a human."

The chair caused a little shock to happen, it wasn't life threatening but it was painful.

"Incorrect, your name is just Bulma and you have no current race for you are waiting to find a new planet to live on."

"I repeat, what is your name, and what is your race?"

I gave the same answer, and the same thing happened along with the same inquiry

For hours and hours the cycle was repeated over and over again, I finally started cracking for the pain was too much.

Tears began streaming down my face I couldn't bear it anymore the shocks were too painful.

I opened my eyes and looked at the screen; the colors mixing around were so pretty, so relaxing.

I relaxed and was given the question once more

"I repeat, what is your name and race."

I was so tired and hungry I gave up for now. _Hey what's the worst that could happen by me complying once?_

"My…my name…is…..Bulma…and...I…have...no…..race."

"Correct, reward activated repeat statement."

The cuff on my head gave a cool sensation that seemed to tingle my brain, which started to register the statement as if it were common knowledge and a part of me told the rest to understand and obey it.

I repeatedthe statement and the same thing happened

And after minutes of repeating it over and over I was dead on convinced it was true. It felt good to say and know it like it just so right to believe that.

After hours of learning new and better things the computer started rewarding me with bits of food feeding it to me as if I were a baby.

I was finally released from the chair at one point and was told to strip down, which of course I did.

The computer said my clothes were ridiculous and savage like which now that I thought about it was very true hardly any part of the dress I was wearing seemed to protect me from anything, and the undergarments I had, the computer said that civilized clothes should have them built in.

"Last section, and then you can rest."

I was relieved I was so tired and wanted to sleep.

"The person you love is Vegeta, you will bear him heirs to the throne, you will never need any but him and your children, repeat this until I count to ten and all of what you've just learned will become what you permanently and only know."

"One"

I repeated

"Two"

I kept a cycle going

"Three"

My eyes never left the screen

"Four"

I started only desiring this life

"Five"

My doubts and bad thoughts about Vegeta seemed so foolish now

"Six"

My way of life was improving

"Seven"

And I liked it

"Eight"

After this I would apologize I see clearer now

"Nine"

So close

"Ten"

I felt good now; I even smirked for the computer gave me a command that a liked to follow _you are a Saiyan_

The door opened up, it was Vegeta he was wearing an evil smirk and had a sexy look in his eyes

"Feeling better I take it."

"Yes, I'm sorry I doubted you. I feel so alive now."

He ran his tail across my thigh which sent shivers of pleasure up my skin.

"You are absolutely forgiven; I like your attitude a lot better now. You're so much more Saiyan like and civilized now, I'll be sure to have the doctor change your DNA as soon as I can my love."

He kissed me so intensely I allowed him to use his tongue and caress my exposed body.

"I need some clothes I think."

He nodded "Yes, of course. But first we have a little quality time."

Vegeta pulled me into an intense session of pleasure, passion, love, and hostility. We bit and scratched and caress one another until names were screamed and we were done becoming one.


	2. Waking to a New Life

****Disclaimer****: DBZ, don't own just LOVE!****

**Warning:****  
><strong>-Some characters may seem OOC. But it depends on your POV. Personally I think they're not OOC, I'm just showing a side of them that they don't normally show. ;D<strong>  
><strong>-This story is ORIGINALLY by<strong> **TokyoHanon97****.****

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it ^-^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Waking to a New Life<strong>

I open my eyes to find myself in an unknown place; as I sit up, I notice that I was laying on a king size bed. I look at my surroundings.

'_Where am I?'_

I clutch the sheets close to me as I feel a small breeze hit my exposed body, everywhere I look I see red and black all over the room. I look down to the sheets and notice they are red as well; looking behind, I see black pillows.

'_How did I get here?'_

I try to remember what happened to me the day before.

_'I remember. . .I was hiding from. . .Who was I hiding from?'_

Memories begin to appear in my mind but they aren't clear, they all seem too blurry and I can't understand anything, and out of nowhere my head begins to throb.

_'He did something to me but I don't remember what it was. He probably caused this. . . that. . .that bastard.'_

A wave of pain hits my head, and I begin to hear a voice in my mind. It's faint but I know it's there, even though I can't understand it, it has a deep effect on me, suddenly, my attention turns towards the door. The doorknob begins to turn slowly, a wave of pain hits me once more.

_My head is killing me, why? Why can't I . . . .remember?'_

I close my eyes as the pain grows, footsteps begin to echo in the room as someone walks towards me. They get louder as the person gets closer, soon the voice in my head gets louder and echoes.

_Your name is Bulma, the person you love is Vegeta...Vegeta._

He's name begins to echo in my head and many thoughts begin to enter my head.

"Vegeta," I repeat in a whisper.

"Bulma."

When I hear a masculine voice call out my name, immediately I look up in response; my soft, blue eyes met with a pair of dark black ones; in my mind everything has stopped, the voice and the pain have subsided. I begin to feel calm and peaceful.

I feel a smile growing on my face.

"My Prince."

He smirks at my response, I feel a bit of a blush creeping on my face, and instantly I bow my head down to hide the redness of my face from him.

He reaches down and places his thumb and forefinger on my chin, slowly he lifts my face up until there is a small gap between us. He stares at me and I stare back; I begin to lose myself in he's eyes once more.

He leans in and closes the gap between us.

I let go of the sheets and let them fall to my lap, I wrap my arms around Vegeta's neck and pull him in closer. Instantly, I feel his tail wrap around my waist. it gently, slowly, and teasingly pulls me in closer to his rock solid body.

After a few minutes we pull away, I take some time to catch my breath. The more I stare into his eyes the more I lose myself.

He places his hand on my cheek and rubs it with his thumb.

"I see you slept well," he stated with a bit of happiness in his voiced

"Yes, my prince," I reply as if on command.

"That's good."

I look at him and smile.

"You must get ready, there is a ball tonight." He got close to me until our faces were centimeters away, "There I will present you to everyone as there new queen."

My eyes light up with excitement, he smirks as he see's my expression.

"As you wish my prince," I smiled, almost in triumph.

"Now I must go," my smile faded away when I heard him say those words.

"Do not worry my queen, I will return for you," A small smile grew on my face, "While I'm gone I want you to get ready; the future queen must look presentable for her subjects."

"As you wish my prince," I leaned in and kissed him one last time.

He smirked and turned around, I watch as he walked proudly towards the door; using the sheets to cover myself once more I got up from the bed, before opening the door he turned to look at me.

I bowed and he walked out the door.

I stared at the door with so much sadness, and once again, my head began to feel a bit foggy.

I walked towards the bathroom with the sheets still clutched to my body, once inside the bathroom, I close the door and let go of the sheets, I slowly turn the water on and wait for my bath to heat up.

I look at myself in the mirror.

I stared at my reflection, and my reflection seemed to glare back at me.

_"Don't you remember who he is? What he did?"_

I stared surprised. Then the pain was back. In my mind I saw a ship flying to Earth. I watched as it landed in a city, leaving a hug crater in the ground. I looked at my reflection.

_"Remember."_

I touched my forehead and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered, I turned the water off once the tub was full, carefully I entered the tub, and then I closed my eyes and began to relax.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the halls of my palace, I smirked in sheer triumph.<p>

**_She's mine, all mine, and I knew she would come too; She will make for an excellent queen, and very soon she shall give birth to my heir. Everything is going according to plan._**

The image of her holding the bed sheets close to her body is still in my mind, I close my eyes for a moment and think of her.

**_She will make a fine queen and mother indeed._**

As I walk down the halls I soon arrive to my destination, I'm greeted by a guard as I walk into the room, Iris approaches me as well as I walk.

"My King may I have a word with you?" I stop and gave her a curt nod.

Iris was once human until she saw the truth; she has black, shoulder length hair, and wore her usual black business suit, she is my secretary and takes care of everything that I don't want to bother with.

"What is it Iris?"

"I just wanted to inform you my King that everything is ready to celebrate the arrival of our new queen," She said happily.

"Excellent," I smirk and keep walking with Iris behind me, "How is the capturing of the last humans going?"

"Great your majesty, All the humans have gone through reprogramming; your queen was the last one."

"Excellent, is that all Iris?" I ask as we arrive to my office.

"For now, yes, your majesty," She replied.

"Good."

Iris bows and excuses herself, once she's gone I walk into my office.

* * *

><p><em>I watch as my friends leave to fight against the Saiyans who came to destroy the world. As she watched she hoped that nothing bad happened to them...<em>

_I'm sitting in Kame house and watches as her friends are taken down one by one, soon even my beloved Yamcha is taken away and sent to the otherworld, our only hope is Goku, my dear and best friend since childhood..._

_Nervously, I watch as the two Saiyans fight and clash against one another, both men are strong that it's difficult to predict the outcome, I can't hold it in anymore and I start to yell at the television._

_"Come on Goku! You can beat him!"_

_I watch as the Saiyan known as Prince Vegeta takes advantage and attacks from behind._

_"GOKU! WATCH OUT!" I watch as Goku is shot from the back not once, but three times. They've fought for two hours now, they both can resist just about anything; for one, that's a good thing because I know Goku won't give up but. . . .This only means that other Saiyan can resist just as much. Both men look beat down to the bone. I watch as our chances become very slim. Tears begin to form in my eyes as I watch the defeat of our only hope, but I don't let them fall._

_Suddenly time slows down as I watch my childhood friend, Goku, die. The television screen shows, once more, a lifeless body as it falls to the ground._

_Sadness..._

_Anger..._

_Fear..._

_These feelings begin to burst inside me; sadness for the lost of my closest friend, anger towards the heartless bastard who killed him, anger towards the thought that all I could do was sit here and watch; fear, of what will happen to us next._

_'What will happen to us next?'_

_'What will does that heartless monster do to us?'_

_Those words begin to echo in my head._

**_Heartless Monster_**

* * *

><p>I bolt up out of my daydream in fear, after a few minutes I am able to registered when and where am I, I look down at the now cool water.<p>

_'That was just a dream. . . right? No, those were my memories, that's really happened; wait, does this mean Vegeta is a monster?'_

_'No he can't be, my prince is no monster, i-it was their fault for not following the Prince's orders.'_

_'But, I hated him. . .didn't I?'_

_'No, before I probably did but that was only because I didn't know the truth, I didn't know that my Prince was sent here to save and help us. Him, along with the other Saiyans.'_

_'It's their fault for not listening to him, if they did they would be still alive and happy.'_

I began to think about the thoughts and feelings that appeared in my dreams, the more I thought of them the more they seemed to be foreign. They don't feel or seem like my thoughts and feelings.

_'It's like they were someone else's thoughts and feelings, were they really mine? They don't seem like_ _mine.'_

I sigh and realize that I'm getting nowhere with my situation, I grab the black towel to my right and stand up, wrapping the towel around my body in the process, the towel is wrapped around my chest and stops at mid-thigh.

I stand in front of the mirror.

I see a girl with blue, wet hair and eyes to match. I watch as the drops of water fall randomly, she has a black towel wrapped around her body, and It shows a bit of cleavage; I know that its me but at the same times it feels like she's a different person. I start to remember the 'dream' or 'vision' that I had, I began to remember the thoughts and feelings that were in the dream, I stare at myself once more before heading to the bedroom.

_'It's weird that when you look at the past it seems so distance or different to you, at your past, feelings and thoughts they seem like they foreign to you. Especially when you've seen the truth.'_

I stop something on the now neatly folded bed, I walk towards it and see a beautiful, innocent white gown on the bed, Next to is a black box, ontop is a note, I carefully take the note and open it.

**To My Queen:**

**Hello my queen, I have been informed that you took a bath; I hope you enjoyed it. I would love it if you wore the gown that I have sent you to the ball tonight.I know it will look delicious on you. I can already see you in that dress. I can't wait. I also left you a little gift. I do hope you like it and will wear it tonight. I would be a shame if you didn't. I will send Kwash to pick you up. He should arrive at 9.**

I look up from the letter and towards the clock on the wall. It reads 7:30.

_I have just enough time to get ready. Perfect!_

I turn my attention back to the letter.

**I have sent some servants to help you get ready for tonight. I want you to look extra beautiful tonight. They should be arriving now.**

A knock at the door pulls my attention away from the letter. I look at the door, a bit surprised. Whoever it is knocks once more.

"Come in."

The door opens and three maids enter. They all line up, one next to the other and bow to me.

"My queen," they spoke in unison "His majesty has sent us to help you get ready for the ball. We wait your order."

I nod at them and turn my attention back to the letter.

**Well, my Queen, I should leave you to get ready. I will wait anxiously for you.**

**-With love, your future King,****  
><strong>**Vegeta**

I look at the letter in my hands. I feel a smile grow on my lips. I begin to feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought of standing by he's side as his queen.

Carefully I close the letter and turn my attention to the black box. I open it and see the most beautiful necklace. My eyes widen as I watch it sparkle.

_'Oh my Kami! It's the biggest sapphire I've ever seen!'_

Carefully I reach down and touch it. It's almost as big as my palm. The whole necklace is just that sapphire.

I turn my attention to the three maids. They're standing there silently, waiting for my command. I gave them a nod and they began to work.

An hour and thirty minutes later I stare at myself in the mirror and admire my appearance. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. I turn my attention to Maria, one of the three maids. I give her my approval and she walks towards the door.

"You look magnificent your highness." Sierra, another one of the three, complements as she adds the finishing touches. I send her a smile as a show of gratitude.

"His Majesty will surely be pleased." Beatrice, the last of the three, states. The smile on my face grows as I hear their complements.

"The Prince Kwash has arrived your highness." I watch as Maria walks in with Gohan behind her.

"Now, now we all know I'm not prince yet." Gohan replies with a smile on he's face. I examine him as he walks towards me. He's wearing a traditional Saiyan armor. I can see that he has black spandex on under he's armor. Following gracefully behind him is a black cape. On the right side on his chest plate is the Royal Saiyan symbol. She stops a few feet away from me and bows. "Hello mother."

I dismiss the maids as I watch Gohan rise from he's position.

"Gohan, it's nice to see you again." I walk up to him and give him a hug. "Well look at you. You look very handsome."

He blushes at my comment and smiles. "Thank you mother. I am glad to see that you're back to normal. But it seems that you've forgot my name. My name is Kwash."

"Oh." Immediately I remember after Vegeta found me in Kami house Gohan was there too.

_"Man you really were brainwashed, don't worry though his Excellency will get you back to normal. Just please remember my name is Kwash not Go-whatever you said."_

"Right, I'm sorry. K-Kwash."

"It's alright mother." Kwash extends he's arm out and I take it." We should get going. His Majesty is expecting us."

"Yes, of course." I follow Kwash out and into the hall ways. The hallways are a bit dark. The only light comes from red, long candles which are lit on each wall. I notice that some of the designs are blue, like my hair. They are almost like thin waves entwined with red vines surrounded by the pitch dark walls. It's beautiful and mysterious. I reach out a little to touch the designs as I walk by.

"It's beautiful isn't it, mother?" I look at Kwash and smile.

"Yes, it is."

_'Mother? I know I'm not he's mother. Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi's his mother. A-and Goku is his father.'_

My eyes widen as I recall what happened.

'_Oh that's right. Goku's dead and Chi-Chi. . . .she was probably too stubborn to see the truth. She must have not been fit to be a mother._'

I begin to feel sadness inside of me. I take a quick glance at Kwash. He seems happy and excited.

_'He calls me mother and claims that Vegeta is he's father. He must no know what happened to he's parents.'_

I take another glance at him. This time he sees me looking at him and he smiles. Instantly I smile back.

_'I can't tell him. Who knows what will happen if I do? It's best if I just keep quiet about it. Yes, I'll take care of him. Vegeta and I will take good care of him. I'm sure of it.'_

A smile grows on my face as I think of my prince. Soon I begin to feel butterflies in my stomach.

_'Everything is right. This is how everything is supposed to be. I am with my prince and everyone's happy. He'll announce me as he's queen and everything will be right in the world. We'll dance and celebrate with everyone. I can see it now, everyone in the ball room dancing and filled with happiness. Yes, everything is right in the world. . . . .so. . . why do I feel like there's something wrong?'_

I look down as I loss myself in deep thought.

_'Why do I feel like there's something wrong? Everything should be okay. . . .right? But. . this feeling. What is it? Why won't it leave me alone? Should I listen to it? No, it's just a stupid feeling. It will go away on its own. Everything's okay. Everything's right in the world.'_

Even though I repeated those same lines in my head I couldn't shake off this strange feeling.

"We're here." Kwash's voice pulls my away from my thoughts and into the present. I turn and smile at him. He bows and gives my hand a kiss before leaving. I watch as he leaves. I turn around and find two big red curtains in front of me. From behind them I hear cheerful voices all at once laughing and interacting.

_'Yes, everyone is filled with happiness.'_

Suddenly everyone grows quiet and I hear a very familiar masculine voice speak.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight I will present to you all your future Queen, Bulma."

I can hear as the room fills with claps and cheers. Slowly the red curtains part. My blue eyes lighten with happiness as I take my first step into my new life.

_'Yes, everything is right in the world.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys thing? Sorry for taking so long to update. I apologize. I will try to update way sooner. I would like to thank <strong><strong>TokyoHanon97 for helping me and being my Beta-Reader. THANK YOU! ^-^<br>Review please. ******


	3. His BlueHaired Beauty

**Disclaimer: DBZ, don't own just LOVE!**

**Warning:****  
><strong>**-Some characters may seem OOC. But it depends on your POV. Personally I think they're not OOC, I'm just showing a side of them that they don't normally show. ;D****  
><strong>**-This story is ORIGINALLY by TokyoHanon97.**

* * *

><p><strong>His Blue-Haired Beauty<strong>

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight; for tonight I will present to you all your future queen, Bulma." I announce with pride. I turn to my right where black curtains begin to rise; everyone watch as they reveal my queen. I feel with lust grow within me as I watch her walk towards me, the dress I sent to her fits her perfectly.

The dress is white and holds itself from her neck; hugging her in all the right places. It's open in the front revealing most of her chest; the necklace I gave her sits in between her breast. I take a quick glance at the crowd behind me and notice that most of the men can't take their eyes off her; a small growl grows within my chest.

**_'Back off bitches; she's mine.'_**

I turn my attention back to my queen. I watch as she walk towards me; my eyes wander to the low-right side of the dress where its cut open revealing her creamy leg with every step, lust begins to grow within me once more at the thought of making her mine again.

**_'After this I'll make her mine once more; I can already feel her soft skin under my fingertips. I can hear her calling my name; beg me to take her.'_**

My thoughts are interrupted by a pair of blue eyes; which seem to hypnotize me every time I look at them. She smiles at me as our eyes met, I smirk and take her hand; causing her to blush. We both turn towards the crowd below us.

"My People, here with me I have your new Queen," people began to cheer; I raise my hand to silence them. "Tonight we celebrate, for tonight I make her my mate." At my last words people cheered; I smirk in triumph. I take a glance at Bulma; her smile is filled with happiness, "and now we shall give a toast."

A servant quickly made her way towards us; two wine glasses filled with champagne on a tray. As the servant bows, we both take a cup; everyone below us takes their own cup and raises them to the air; waiting my signal.

"Now a toast," Bulma and I raise our champagne; she looks over to me and smiles, "to Bulma, my mate and Queen."

"To Bulma!" Everyone repeats in unison and raise their glass higher. I look at Bulma as I drink my champagne; she looks back at me. Once we are done, Bulma turns to the crowd.

"I would like to make a toast," everyone, including me, seem a bit surprised at this. We all watch as she speaks; raising her wine glass in the air. "To King Vegeta, my mate and our King; long live the King." She says with a big smile on her face.

Everyone repeats in unison her last words, "Long live the King." She watches me as I drink my champagne; I do that same. Once the toast has ended music starts to play; everyone begins to chat among themselves.

**_'Everything is going according to plan. You're mine now; my blue-haired beauty.'_**

The servant returns and takes our empty wine glasses. I take Bulma's hand and pull her close; my lips near her ear.

"You have done well, for now let's go and join the others, but tonight you shall be rewarded." I whisper in her ear. My hand moves from her waist and travels upward; my tail rubs her exposed leg. I can feel her relaxing under my touch. She turns and leans in towards me; her lips near my ear.

"Well then, let's make this quickly shall we?" A growl grows within my chest at her simple words; they are filled with lust and excitement. She turns and walks a few steps towards the stairs; turning to give me a seductive smile. I walk to her with a smirk on lips.

**_'You're mine, completely mine.'_**

I wrap my arm around her waist once more and pull her close to me; before walking down the stairs to join the coward below. Everyone turns and watches us as we arrive to the last steps; they bow in respect. Soon we are surrounded by many people, both Saiyans and humans; wanting to see my woman. I pull her as close as I can to me as they approach us.

After meeting some of our subjects I pull us away from the crowd and towards the center of the ball room; everyone becomes silent and the music stops. The conductor looks towards me; awaiting my signal. I give the conductor a nod and he starts the music. The song starts out slow and seductive.

**You have come here**  
><strong>in pursuit of<strong>  
><strong>your deepest urge,<strong>  
><strong>in pursuit of<strong>  
><strong>that wish,<strong>  
><strong>which till now<strong>  
><strong>has been silent,<strong>  
><strong>silent . . .<strong>

I take Bulma's hand and pull her close to me; her back against my chest. She looks at me a bit confused; she listens to the song she understands what's going on.

**I have brought you,**  
><strong>that our passions<strong>  
><strong>may fuse and merge -<strong>

She lets herself be taken by the music; letting me guide her threw it. She wraps her arms around my neck; my hands slide against her dress and press her against me.

**In your mind**  
><strong>you've already<strong>  
><strong>succumbed to me<strong>  
><strong>dropped all defences<strong>  
><strong>completely succumbed to me -<strong>

I spin her and stare into her ocean eyes; my right hand holds her on to me. I feel her body relax under me.

**Now you are here with me:**  
><strong>no second thoughts,<strong>  
><strong>you've decided,<strong>  
><strong>decided . . .<strong>

Everyone watches as we dance together slow and seductive; I enjoy every minute of it. Soon our bodies begin to entwine as we dance; following the words of the song.

**Past the point**  
><strong>of no return -<strong>  
><strong>no backward glances:<strong>  
><strong>our games of make believe<strong>  
><strong>are at an end . . .<strong>

She holds me with one hand as I dip her in a circle.

**Past all thought**  
><strong>of "if" or "when" -<strong>

I let her go and she walks around me very seductively; my eyes never leave her as she does. Her hand dancing playfully on my shoulders.

**No use resisting:**  
><strong>abandon thought,<strong>  
><strong>and let the dream<strong>  
><strong>descend . . .<strong>

I take her hand and spin her until she is pressed against me. I snuggle my nose in her neck and take in her scent; so sweet and inviting.

**What raging fire**  
><strong>shall flood the soul?<strong>  
><strong>What rich desire<strong>  
><strong>unlocks its door?<strong>  
><strong>What sweet seduction<strong>  
><strong>lies before<strong>  
><strong>us . . .?<strong>

We move together back and forth; my hand against her back and hers against my neck.

**Past the point**  
><strong>of no return,<strong>  
><strong>the final threshold -<strong>  
><strong>what warm,<strong>  
><strong>unspoken secrets<strong>  
><strong>will we learn?<strong>  
><strong>Beyond the point<strong>  
><strong>of no return . . .<strong>

I let her go as she walks a few steps away from me.

**You have brought me**  
><strong>to that moment<strong>  
><strong>where words run dry,<strong>  
><strong>to that moment<strong>  
><strong>where speech<strong>  
><strong>disappears<strong>  
><strong>into silence,<strong>  
><strong>silence . . .<strong>

She looks at me; her stare is seductive and filled with lust.

**I have come here,**  
><strong>hardly knowing<strong>  
><strong>the reason why . . .<strong>

She looks down as if wondering or doubting; this causes me to frown.

**In my mind,**  
><strong>I've already<strong>  
><strong>imagined our<strong>  
><strong>bodies entwining<strong>  
><strong>defenseless and silent -<strong>  
><strong>and now I am<strong>  
><strong>here with you:<strong>  
><strong>no second thoughts,<strong>

She turns her pretty blue eyes back to me; all my doubts disappear.

**I've decided,**  
><strong>decided . . .<strong>

I smirk and extend my hand out to her; she walks towards me.

**Past the point**  
><strong>of no return -<strong>  
><strong>no going back now:<strong>  
><strong>our passion-play<strong>  
><strong>has now, at last,<strong>  
><strong>begun . . .<strong>

**Past all thought**  
><strong>of right or wrong -<strong>  
><strong>one final question:<strong>  
><strong>how long should we<strong>  
><strong>two wait, before<strong>  
><strong>we're one . . .?<strong>

**When will the blood****  
><strong>**begin to race****  
><strong>**the sleeping bud****  
><strong>**burst into bloom?****  
><strong>**When will the flames,****  
><strong>**at last, consume****  
><strong>**us . . .?**

Soon we begin to dance together once more; everyone watches with amazement.

**Past the point**  
><strong>of no return<strong>  
><strong>the final threshold -<strong>  
><strong>the bridge<strong>  
><strong>is crossed, so stand<strong>  
><strong>and watch it burn . . .<strong>  
><strong>We've passed the point<strong>  
><strong>of no return . . .<strong>

I dip her as the music slows down once more; as I bring her up I smirk in triumph.

**_'You're all mine; all mine.'_**

* * *

><p>I try to catch my breath as Vegeta raises me, as I do, I notice a smirk on Vegeta's lips; this makes me blush like crazy. As the song ends I have my left hand wrapped around his neck while he holds my right leg up against his hip. The song ended, but we keep staring at each other; everyone goes crazy cheering and clapping. I don't notice that I'm leaning into him until we are centimeters apart; out lips almost touching. The crowd keeps cheering but we don't pay attention to them; we are in our own world.<p>

Slowly he lets go of my leg; I remove my arm from he's neck. He takes my hand and leads me away from the dance floor and towards, what looks like, our table. I take my seat beside him and watch as everyone begins to dance once more. Vegeta watches as he waits for he's food to be served; I sit quietly besides him.

A thought occurs to me while we were dancing; it seems a bit stupid and childish now, but I still want to ask.

_'Should I do it now?_'

I take a quick glance at him; hoping he won't notice me staring at him. Sadly for me, he does. Quickly I turn my attention back to the people dancing.

_'Should I wait until later? Maybe I should do it now; will he get mad if I even ask? I'll wait until later.'_

I open my mouth to speak but am interrupted by a servant and quickly shut it. Vegeta looks away from me and towards the servant; an annoyed look on his face.

_'Did he know I was going to ask him something? He probably did, that's why his looking at the servant like that.'_

I turn my attention to the servant; he too has caught the annoyed look that Vegeta sent towards him. He gulps before speaking.

"Your Majesty, your dinner is ready." His words are a little shaking; I can tell he's nervous.

"Hn." The servant looks towards, what looks like the entrance of the kitchen. Many servant boys come in with trays of food; they all set them on the table before bowing and leaving.

_'I should tell him later; when we are alone. Just in case; I don't want to make a scene.'_

* * *

><p>I follow Vegeta as we leave the ball room and enter the hallways. I feel a bit nervous and unsure of how to ask him. He looks towards me; something tells me he has noticed that something's wrong. I look down and keep walking beside him; soon we arrive to our room.<p>

"What is it? What has been bothering you?" Vegeta asks as he removes his armor, I'm sitting on the bed, looking towards the floor. I begin to get nervous.

_'I'm not sure how I should say this; damn it! Come on Bulma talk; he'll get impatient.'_

"Out with it woman!" He raises his voice a little; I flinch. I breathe in and prepare myself to speak.

"I...I've been having some weird thoughts." Vegeta is just removing his last piece of armor; he lets it drop to the floor.

"What about?"

"A...About you." He walks towards me as I continue. "The thoughts seem to be recent, as if I was think about it yesterday."

"What are those thoughts exactly?" I notice a bit of anger in his voice; I begin to play with my dress.

"They...the thoughts...seem to be of...hatred towards you," I look up and see a pair of dark, almost empty, eyes staring at me; it frightens me.

"Forget about them. They are nothing." With that he walks away from me and towards the closet.

"There's more," the sound of his footsteps disappear; I know that he's listening. I again a bit of strength and continue. "I had a dream where you killed my friends and I hated you. I don't know if it was a dream or memories, it felt like a memory; everything felt so real." I stood up and walked around. "I watch as you killed all the people I know. Something in my told me for sure that they were memories of what happened when... when you came to Earth with the other Saiyans." I touch my forehead as the memories come back, "there was so much blood everywhere. I was watching it on television, but even so I felt like I was there, with everyone." I didn't notice the sound of footsteps heading towards me. "The only thing that came to mind was sadness. I was so sad because you... you were killing my friends. I felt scared; scared for what would happen. But mostly. . . mostly hatred." The thoughts and memories came back to me. "So many hate towards you. I hated that you. . . you killed my friends. The only thing that came to mind was that you. . . . You are a heartless monster," I look up and see him in front of me; he's angry and staring me down.

"You will forget about all that! That is nothing, it isn't true."

"If it isn't' true then why does it come to my mind in the first place? Aren't those memories and feelings? WHY!" Before I knew it I'm on the floor touching my burning cheek.

_'He slapped me, why? What did I do?'_

I stare at him in shock and fear; tears form in my eyes. He kneels down towards me; I back away a little, quickly, he takes my hand and pull me close to him; I stare into his empty eyes.

_'Is he really a Heartless Monster?'_

Part of me tells me to pull away from him, but I'm too scared to even move.

"Listen, woman, you must forget about that. None of that happened. It is all a lie." I begin to shake in fear under his grip; doubt struck me.

"But Vegeta; they felt so real. Why? If it's a lie then why did it even come to mind? If it didn't happen then why? Why do I rememb-"

Before I finished the sentence his hand struck me again; I fell straight to the ground. My eyes and cheek began to burn; tears formed in my eyes.

"It's all a LIE!" His hand struck once more, "They're just stupid ideas that your stupid mind made up, IT'S NOT REAL!" He hit me three times before letting me go; I fell to the ground making a loud thump. Pain filled up inside me; tears feel to the ground. I can feel his movements; he walks until he's, once again, in front of me. I keep my head down to the floor in fear of what might happen next if I look up; scared to be hit once more.

I feel his hand carefully on my chin and tilt my head forward. My eyes meet his; those dark angry eyes.

"Listen," I stare at him; he glares back. "All that is a lie. It's not true; forget about it. They are nothing." A few tears fell, others rolled down my cheeks; soon they stopped. "I saved you from the loneliness! You were just a peasant alone and lost. I saved you."

I begin to remember days in which I use to be all alone in a house.

_'He's right.'_

I look away from him and towards the floor; letting a few tears fall once more.

"Look at me." He growled; lifting my gaze to him and meet those dark eyes once more. "You must forget about all those insane ideas. Do you understand?" I don't move; my tears have dried up. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I nod slowly; afraid anger him more.

'He's right; completely right. They did feel a little foreign to me; almost unknown.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Your right my King. They were stupid thoughts. I'm sorry for angering you. Please forgive me my King." He smirks at my response.

I look to the floor in shame. Vegeta lets go of my chin and stands up. I watch as he stares down at me; he extends him arm out. I sit up and take it; slowly and cautiously. Before I'm completely up he pulls me towards him; almost spinning me in the process.

He wraps his arms around my waist; pressing me to him. I became a bit tense at the thought of what he might do next.

Vegeta presses me against him until the space between us is gone; our bodies fit together perfectly. I feel his breath tickling my neck.

"Good; now that we got that issue taken care of." He growls against my neck; it sends chills down my back. I close my eyes and listen to his words; my body relaxes under his touch. "Why don't we have some fun now?" He's voice sounds commanding but seductive. With one hand he moves my head out of his way; exposing my neck to him. Carefully and slowly he runs his tongue up and down it. I close my eyes and saver each moment. His right hand travels to the opening of my dress rubbing my exposed leg; leaning towards the inside of my thigh. This sends shivers down my back; I can't help but lean against his touch.

His left hand travels towards my breast; I gasp as he touches my exposed skin. I turn and stare at him; his eyes are filled with lust. He grabs my right leg and wraps it around his waist. His tail unwraps itself from his waist and wraps itself around my mid-thigh.

Our lips barely touch as we stare at each other for a few seconds before our lips crash with each sneaks his tongues into my mouth; I open my mouth and give him more access. My arms snake around him neck and press him to me. I wrap my left leg around his waist and he hold on to me from behind with one hand. His tail begins to rub my inner thigh; causing me to shiver in delight.

Out tongues begin to fight for dominance; I give in and let him win. His tongue begins to search and explore every inch of my mouth. As we continue to kiss Vegeta takes us to our bed. He lets go and places me carefully on the bed. I try to catch my breath as his eyes roam my whole body; even thought I still have my dress on I feel exposed to him.

"My precious Queen. You're finally mine." He whispers as his eyes explore my body. "Your body, soul, heart and mind belong to me. My blue-haired beauty." Vegeta begins to rub leg and inter thigh once more.

"My King." I whisper as I feel pleasure all over me. Vegeta extends out his hand out to me; gladly I take it and let him pull me to him. He brushes my hair away from my face; staring straight into my eyes.

"Tonight I'm just Vegeta. I want to hear you call me by my name tonight. Tonight it's just you and me."

"As you wish," I lean in closer until our lips are practically touching. "Vegeta." I call his name seductively; inviting him to me. I hear a small growl coming from his chest before he clashes our lips together. I feel his hand move towards my neck and remove the only thing that holds my dress together. Vegeta begins to kiss my jaw and slowly goes down; soon he reaches my neck.

"Oh Vegeta." Vegeta's hand begins to remove my dress. I run my hand across his rock-hard abs. I feel his lips near a sensitive part of my neck; I let out a small gasp. One of my hands moves towards his neck and press him against me.

"You're mine; my blue-haired beauty. You are my queen, my goddess and my mate. All mine." Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I let a small cry of pain; soon it turns to pleasure. "Your forever mine; my goddess." Carefully I fall down and lay down on the bed; bringing him with me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Four Weeks Later-<em>**

I open my eyes slowly letting the sunlight hit my eyes. I was about to rise up when I feel an arm tighten its grip on my waist.

I lay back down; letting his arm pull me towards his body. I like the feeling of his skin against mine; it makes me feel safe.

After a while, I begin to drift into my dream world, but I'm pulled back to reality when I feel Vegeta's warmth leave me. Instantly I sit up and see Vegeta getting dressed; I clutch the bed sheets to my body.

I watch as he walks into the closet to change. I just sit on the bed; unsure of what to do. My stomach begins to hurt; it feels like its twisting and turning.

Vegeta walks out of the closet fully dressed in his spandex and usual Saiyan armor. He catches my glance; immediately I look away. I hear the echoes of his boots with each step as he walks towards me; soon they stop. Slowly, I look up and my eyes meet with his.

"My King."

Vegeta carefully touches my cheek with his hand and begins to rub it slowly. I lean into his touch; welcoming it in.

"My Queen." He looks at the bite mark he made four weeks ago; the mark that will forever show that I'm his. He leans in and takes my lips; soft at first. He bites my bottom lip demanding entrance; I give it to him. After a while he lets me go; staring into my eyes. "I must go now; I have some businesses to attend."

"As you wish my King." I respond with a small bow; a bit of sadness hides in my words.

"I will be back; that I can promise you." I smile at his response; glad that I will see him once more. He leans in and gives me one last kiss before leaving towards the door.

After he leaves I put my night gown on and rise from my place on the bed. I begin to walk calm towards the closet; wondering what I should wear today. When I arrive to the closet I stop as the feeling of dizziness takes over. I lean against the wall while I hold on to my head with my left hand; the dizziness continues.

After two or three minutes the dizziness goes away; leaving a weird taste in my mouth. I begin to choose my outfit for the day when the need to vomit comes to me like a strong wave. I bring my free hand to my mouth and walk out of the closet. I throw my things on the bed, which was being made by Maria, and run to the restroom; closing the door in the process.

_'Not again.'_

I kneel down next to the toilet and begin to vomit.

"My Lady, are you okay?"

I ignore her and keep vomiting for a minute or two. After I'm done I carefully get up; immediately the dizziness comes back to me. I walk to the sink slowly; hoping the dizziness would stop. One at the sink I turn on the water to clean my face.

_'It's the second time this week, I haven't eaten yet.'_

After two minutes the dizziness fades away; I feel weak and fall to the ground again.

There's a knock on the door; I can't even move let alone open it.

"My Lady, are you okay?" I don't reply. "My Lady?" I begin to lift myself from the floor; carefully and slowly. "I'm coming in." Maria opens the door and finds me leaning against the wall. "My Lady!" She walks by the toilet and sees the vomit; immediately covers her nose. She flushes the toilet before kneeling down towards me. The scent of vomit is everywhere; it's pretty strong. I can still taste it in my mouth; it sickness me. "My lady, are you alright?" I begin to feel fine after a few minutes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please help me get my bath ready."

"Are you sure your Majesty? You don't look so well." She speaks with concern in her words.

"Yes, now help me to my bath."

"As you wish my lady." Maria replies; worry and fear in her voice.

Maria closes the lid on the toilet before helping me sit on it. I watch as she turns the hot water on and lets it run for a while. The steam from the hot water begins to fill the air; removing any trace of vomit.

"Your bath is ready you Majesty."

"Thank you Maria; you may leave now."

"Are you sure your Majesty?" Maria asks; her voice is filled with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Maria bows and leaves; closing the door behind her.

I take off my night gown and enter the hot bath. Once in my muscles being to relax; the hot water warms my body. My eye lid become heavy; I being to drift to sleep.

I am woken up by a sudden wave of pain; I sit up as it hits me. Slowly I rise from the bath tub and reach out for a towel. I grab the only towel available to my reach; a bloody red towel. As I wrap it around my body I notice that it's very small; it barely holds and reaches a bit higher than mid-thigh. I walk towards the sink and open the cubby doors; looking for a bigger towel. I kneel down to be able to search better.

As I search I begin to see a lot of packets of tampons and pads.

_'Why are there so many packets?'_ I begin to wonder; curious as I take a big, black towel and close the cubby doors.

I let the red towel fall straight to the ground; while I wrap the black towel around my body. I open the bathroom door and walk to my, now neatly made, bed; I notice Maria bow as I pass.

"Your Majesty, are you feeling better?"

"Yes I'm feeling much better; thank you Maria." Maria bows at my response.

"I am here to serve you My Lady."

"You may leave now." A thought comes to mind; quickly, I catch Maria before she leaves."Maria wait; I have something to ask you." Maria turns towards me at my request.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Do you put the pads in the bathroom?"

"Yes My Lady," She replied instantly.

"When and how many?"

"About once a week on Fridays; once I brought two packets just in case."

"Alright, that is all; thank you." Maria takes one last bow before exiting out the door.

Once she's gone I begin to get dressed; entering in deep thought.

_'If she brings them one a week so there should be four packets; plus two more would be six. So why are there way more? This makes no sense; what's today?'_

"Oh right it's..." I speak out loud; not finishing my sentence; suddenly I remember something very important. "Shit! It can't be..." I look into nothingness as I realize what's happening.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on the bed in my night gown watching as Vegeta gets ready for bed, nervously, I try to think of a way to start the conversation.<p>

_'Should I just come out and say it? Or maybe I should ask him about it first; seems like the best idea. Damn! I don't know._'

I take a deep breath and get ready to speak; nervous as hell.

"My King, I wish to ask you something," he stops mid tracks once he hears my words. I look to the ground; I hear his footsteps coming close to me until they stop. I look up and see him staring down at me; I feel weak under his stare.

"What is it?"

Immediately I look down; scared of what might happen.

"My King, what I wish to ask is a bit hard to explain, it's something that has been happening recently."

I look up and notice that Vegeta is getting a bit tense. He leans down towards me; scared, I don't move.

"And what exactly has been happening recently?" I notice anger in his tone. He gets closer to me; stares into my eyes, "It better not be those stupid and idiotic thoughts again."

"No, It's not that my King. I've been having pains and been feeling sick lately." Vegeta away when he heard my response; I sigh, almost in relief. I watch as he walks away from me.

"I've been feeling dizzy; sometimes I throw up. I've notice that...I'm... "

"You're what?" I look up and Vegeta's a few inches away, I hold in my breath; wondering if I should even continue, "Answer the question! You're what?"

"I'm...I'm late."

"Late?" He asks; almost confused."

"Yes, my...um..." I turn red; not sure if I should continue.

"Stop blabbering and speak up! If you don't then what ever you have to say is not worth my time," He begins to walk away; I do the only thing that comes to mind.

"My period didn't come."

"What?" He turns and looks at me.

"I need your advice My King; I was wondering if you know what's wrong with me; my period hasn't come and I've been feeling very sick."

I watch nervously as Vegeta enters into deep thought. Finally he looks at me; it seems as if he's got an answer. He approaches me calmly.

"I do not know what is wrong; we must got and consult the royal doctor."

* * *

><p>It's been two hours since the royal doctor has examined me. I'm sitting on a medical bed; completely nervous and confused. Vegeta is standing next to me. I take a glance at him; wondering what he's thinking about. He catches my glance; quickly I look away. Soon my attention goes to Kwash, who's standing near the door; tapping his foot on the floor.<p>

The air is filled with nervous tension; no one speaks and on one moves. Suddenly the doctor comes in; I look up and notice that Vegeta and Kwash also turn their attention to him.

The Doctor bows at us before speaking; I begin to bite my lip as a bit of sweat rolled down my forehead.

"Your Majesty, I am Dr. Paris; I have the results of the test that we did on her Highness." Doctor Paris looks towards me; he's not the only one. I begin to get more and more nervous he speaks. "After all the exams I am gladly to inform that you will soon have another heir to the throne."

Something cracks inside of me when I hear those exact words; my eyes widen in shock.

_'Another heir? No...it can't be...I'm...I'm pregnant.'_

I look over to Vegeta and see something I've never seen before; he seems to almost be smiling, almost; it's a smirk but almost a smile. I turn to Kwash and see that he seems a bit happy to; shocked but happy.

"This is wonderful news." Vegeta response, his smirk growing bigger.

"Yes very wonderful," The Doctor replies.

"How far along is she?" Kwash asks; curiosity drowns his words.

I watch as Dr. Paris look over his clipboard; that is one of the many questions swarming in my head.

"We think she's about three or four weeks," Vegeta smirks at the doctor's answer; he is **very** pleased.

My mind begins to fill with so many questions...

"So I'm going to have a baby brother?" Kwash asks; he's very anxious and curious to know.

I look to the floor and take all the doctor's words in.

"We are still not sure about the gender; but we are happy to inform that it is growing rapidly and it seems to be very healthy."

_'I'm pregnant; I am caring the King's child. This is great news; isn't it? It is. . '_

I look around the room and watch very one's happy face as they continue to talk about the unborn baby.

_'It is; so why am I the only one who isn't happy? Why? I should be happy to be caring Vegeta's child. So why?'_

I hear my own voice from a memory speak in my head.

_"I'd sooner die then have your baby!"_

Suddenly I realize why I am not happy about this baby...I need to remember, remember what happened. Vegeta said that before he pulled me out of the house, I had banged my head and suffered memory loss, and that the counseling chamber helped me get most of it back.

If I wanted to know, I should ask now; because even though Vegeta will punish me if he needs to; he won't strike if I'm with child.

A smile grows on my face at this thought, the others think of it as joy, but I know the truth.

Vegeta wouldn't dare risk harming his _actual _heir.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end of chapter three. I would like to thank my Beta-Reader <strong><span>TokyoHanon97<span>. Thanks for your help. Please review and tell me what you think. ****


	4. Exploring the Unknown

**Disclaimer: DBZ, don't own just LOVE!**

**Warning:****  
><strong>**-Some characters may seem OOC. But it depends on your POV. Personally I think they're not OOC, I'm just showing a side of them that they don't normally show. ;D****  
><strong>**-This story is ORIGINALLY by TokyoHanon97.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Two Months Later-<strong>_

Slowly I open my eyes and find a pair of black ones staring right at me. I blink a few times; making sure that I'm fully awake. A warm hand reaches over to my face and moves a few strands of hair out of my face. He smiles at me once I am fully awake.

"Good morning my Queen." Vegeta announces; he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. I stare at him; almost taking him in. His body feels so warm against mine.

"Good morning my King." I run my hand slowly down his chest; feeling his hard rock abs.

"How did you sleep my beauty?" He asks as he leans down towards me; he begins to kiss my neck as he waits for my response.

"I slept well Your Majesty."

"That's good. You must take good care of yourself my dear."

"Yes I will." I feel his hand travel to my belly; slowly rubbing it in a counter clock-wise motion.

"You and our child are very important to me. You must always remember that my dear." He whispers in my ear before giving me a kiss.

"I always do my King." He smirks at my response. We lay silently staring at one another as he rubs my growing tummy; our silence is interrupted by a growl. My face turns beet red; Vegeta only laughs at the situation.

"Looks like our little prince is hungry." Vegeta chuckles before rising from his place on the bed; soon I do that same. Vegeta stares at me; I'm stand in the red night-gown he bought me. "Come here." He commands, extending his arm out to me. slowly I walk towards him: once I take his hand he pulls me into him. Vegeta snuggle his nose into my neck as he whispers to me. "Seeing you like this," he runs his arms up and down my curves, "makes me want to take you again; makes me want to make you scream my name again."

I pull away, "But now is not the time Your Majesty. I wish to have breakfast You must remember that our child needs to eat to be healthy. I don't want to make my baby wait." I began to walk to the closet: not caring what Vegeta did.

Part of what I said was true, but in a way I use it as an excuse. Right now I'm not in the mood to do what he wants; I'm hungry.

As I begin to pick out an outfit my thoughts begin to wonder into what I should have for breakfast. My thoughts are interrupted when Vegeta enters the closet. After choosing my outfit I walk out of the closet passing right in front of Vegeta. I place my outfit on the bed before taking my night-gown off.

As I take if off I fee a pair of familiar eyes watching me; silently sighing I try to ignore them.

_'Damn; I'm not in the mood right now.'_ I think annoyed; it's hard to ignore a pair of eyes that seem to touch your body just by looking at it.

Once dressed I walk to my vanity and start combing my aqua-blue hair.

Vegeta comes out of the closet fully dressed; I watch his reflection as he walks across the room, putting his gloves on.

I puts some make up on, not much; almost nothing, before rising from my seat. I walk by a full length mirror and stop; I stare at my reflection.

I see a woman with long, blue hair and big, blue eyes to match. I look down to her belly; you can't tell she's pregnant unless you look at her from the side. Her belly doesn't look big but you can tell it's growing. It's only been two months and it's grown quit a lot; it looks like a little bump, somewhat. I look back at the woman and see the King's wife. She seems confused, worried and somewhat sad.

The child begins to move restlessly; I place my right hand on my tummy and begin to rub it. At once the child calms down; I stop rubbing it and rest my hand on my belly.

A pair of muscular arms warps themselves around my waist and startle me. I look over my shoulder and see Vegeta. I feel his tail unwind itself from his waist and go to my stomach.

"Our child feels healthy; I can sense it." Vegeta kisses my neck; placing his right hand on top of mine.

"Vegeta," a thought occurs to me. "What would like this child to be?"

"I'll be very pleased if this child turns out to be a boy."

"What if it's a girl?" Curiosity stuck me. "Will you not be pleased if it's a girl?"

Vegeta lets me go and turns me so that I'm facing him.

"We both know that a son is what I need. I need an heir to the throne."

"So if it's a girl she won't be useful? She won't be an heiress?" Anger begins to grow within me.

"I said no such thing." Vegeta seems to get mad as well. "I said it's _best_ if it is a male."

"I heard what you said Vegeta. It seems like that's what you were implying." I cross my arms under my chest; glaring at him.

"Stop implying things because you heard clearly what I said." Slowly I walk away from him; I can hear a growl of frustration coming from him.

"Then it won't upset you if it's a girl." I stare at him as he runs his threw his hair; at my words he turns his attention to me.

"No I will love the her the same." A small smile grows on my face. Vegeta looks to the floor, as if her were thinking, before looking back to me. "Is it a girl? My smiles disappears once I hear his words. I turn away from him; my back is facing him now.

I'm not sure why but his question and tone just pisses me off.

_'It. . it just shouldn't matter to him. Grrr! He pissed me off so much!' _Once again my stomach growl.

I walk towards the phone and pick it up; suddenly it's taken away from my hand. I look behind me ans see Vegeta with the phone in hand.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" He looks straight into my eye; his expression is unreadable.

"I already told you that I'm starving. I'm going to call a maid to bring me my breakfast."

"Not today." He response with a smirk; I look at him completely shocked and confused.

"And why not?" I ask; anger in my tone.

Vegeta puts the phone back in its place ans stares at me.

"Because," he wraps one arm around me and pulls me close,"since you've been a good girl you're joining me for breakfast." My eyes widen at his words.

"With you? As in, I can leave the room?"

After the party two months ago, Vegeta never let me leave the room. In the mornings Maria would bring me my food. She wouldn't stay for long, so I would get very lonely. Guards were kept outside to door to make sure no one but the King would enter and I won't leave. I felt like a bird in a cage.

My whole face lite up with happiness.

"Yes." I jump with joy at his response. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile.

"Thank you so much!" I replied before pulling him for a kiss. Vegeta pulls me in further while we kiss; soon I pull away and walk to the door. I stop before opening it and look at him. "You coming my King?"

Vegeta smirks at my answer and walks towards me. He opens the door and we both walk out.

On our way to the dinning room we are greeted by some servants and guards. When we cross paths with them Vegeta would wrap his arm around me waist and pull me real close; after that he won't let go. Soon I notice that he seem to glare at them when they greeted me or even looked at me.

Finally we arrived at the dinning room; my eyes take in every inch of the place.

The walls are royal blue; candles are hung everywhere, illuminating the room. Our table is in the center of the room.

The table is large and has a seat for two at the head of the table.

Vegeta takes my hand and leads me to it. We both sit down and wait to be served.

* * *

><p>I take one last drink before being completely satisfied.<p>

"Well it seems you were starving. I'm sure you ate twice of what a human normally eats." Vegeta states with a smirk on his face; he seems amused by the situation.

"I tried to tell you, Your Majesty; besides this child is half-Sayian."

"Yes, one of the things we are know well for is out big appetite."

I laugh a little; a part of me seems to remember someone similar. Vegeta smirks as he watches me.

Suddenly something in my head clicks.

_'Now's your chance Bulma; he's in a good mood.' _

I take a deep breath and get ready to speak.

I look at him; he notices that I'm going to ask something.

"Speak; what is on your mind my Queen."

"Yes, I wish to ask you something Your Majesty."

"Ask away my dear." Vegeta takes another drink from his cup.

_'Yeah, he's in a good mood. I guess people are right when they say "A way to a man's heart is his stomach." Go figure.' _

"I wish to know what happened to me before I came here. I want to know everything."

Vegeta stops drinking and puts his cup down; his grip tightens around it.

"Why do you wish to know that?" His tone seems a little harsh; his poker-face reveals no emotions.

"I'm sorry; I'm just curious Your Majesty." I respond in a sweet and calm tone.

"Alright." He response after a few minutes of silence; excitement fills inside me. "I can not tell you much now; this you must understand." Excitedly I nod my head.

For the past two months I've tried to make Vegeta tell me but he would always ignore me or change the subject completely.

"Your family worked for the royal science department; they were peasants trying to make a living." In my mind I begin to remember a little of my parents. I've always liked technology, that I can remember. A knock at the door interrupts Vegeta before he can continue. "Come in."

The door opens and a woman walks in. She has black shoulder-length hair and is wearing a black business suit. She walks towards us; once she stands in front of us she bows before speaking.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to interrupted your breakfast but your presence is requested."

"Alright I'll be there Iris." She bows before leaving out the door.

Vegeta rises from his seat; I do the same leaving out plate on the table. He notices that I'm a few steps behind him and turns towards me. He looks at me, I stare back; unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry to leave but as you can see I have some business to attend to."

"Oh yes, of course You Majesty." I bow to him as I speak. "I just had a quick question to ask."

"What is it?"

"Do I have to go back to the room?" I talk a few steps towards him; curiosity and worry hide in my looks at me before answering.

"That is up to ou my dear. You can do what you wish. This is _our_ castle."

"Really!" My eyes widen; Vegeta smirks at my shock before walking towards me.

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"Yes, like I said before, you have been a good girl lately; think og it as a reward."

"Thank you!" I warp my arms around his neck and kiss him on his cheeks.

"What is that all I get?" He asks with a smirk on his face;

"Maybe." I response with a devious smile and puts some space between us; almost provoking him.

"You sly woman," He leans in and growls in my ear; I can feel that smirk on his face growing. He pulls me close and tight before taking my lips.

After our kiss he gets leans into my ear once more and whispers to me, "I shall see you tonight to take what is mine again."

There is a knock at the door; Vegeta glares at it.

"Your Majesty." Iris speaks from the other side, "It's getting late; we must go You Highness."

"Go, you have some business to attend to."

"Hn." Vegeta turns and walks to the door, but stops before turning the handle. "What are you going to do mean while?"

"Oh, I was thinking about walking around seeing the castle."

"Alright, I'll send Kwash to show you around. You must wait for him here he'll come for you."

"Yes my King." I bow as he leaves the room; once he's gone my stomach growls once again. I look at my stomach. "You've **got** to be kidding me." Hungry follows soon faster. "Well, I guess a little more couldn't hurt." I respond to my growling stomach as I walk towards my seat.

* * *

><p>I turn my attention away from my strawberries and towards the doors; I watch as Kwash enters. He's wearing his usually Saiyan armor. A smile grows on his face as he walks towards me. I rise form my seat and walk to him to greet him.<p>

"Kwash." I call him by his name as we get closer to each other.

"My queen." He responds with a bow, I knowledge hims bow and he raise; immediately I give him a hug.

"How are you Kwash?" I whisper in his ear as we continue hugging.

"I've been great My Queen." We pull away from our hug and I look at him; smiling with joy.

"Pleas Kwash don't call me by my title right now. It's only you and me; you don't have to be so formal."

"As you wish mother." I smile at his response; even though he's not my son I feel like almost like his mother.

"See that's much better. Now what part of the castle are you going to show me first?" I notice that some servants come out from the kitchen and begin to clean the table. I take Kwash's arm and walk towards the door; he follows without question.

"Well, you've already seen the dinning room." He response with a smile; looking at the dinning room.

"True." I begin to feel happy and relaxed.

"Why don't just go and explore; right now I don't have any particular place in mind."

"Sounds like a plan."

We arrive at the door; Kwash steps in and , like a gentleman, opens it for me. I smile at him as I walk out; soon he follows behind.

* * *

><p>"And that," Kwash looks in the direction of a pair of black closed-door with golden designs; bringing my attention to them, "is the library."<p>

"The library." The library sparks and interest in me, "Can we go inside?" I ask; my tone curious and ready to explore.

"I'm afraid not: only the King is allowed inside."

"Hm; is that so. . ." My mind begins to wonder; I stare at the doors.

_'It's a library; so why can't anyone go in? Is. . . is he hiding something in there? If he is. . .what could it be?'_ I take one last glance at the doors before following Kwash down the hallway.

As we walked my mind kept wondering.

_'If its isn't a library then what could it be? What secrets is he hiding.'_

I walk close behind to Kwash as he talks about what's behind each door; I hardly pay attention.

_'I'll ask him tonight. Speaking of which he didn't completely answer my question this morning; maybe I can get the him to tell me everything.' _

"This is the science department. The best scientist in the world work here and have their own-." Kwash seems to have notice that I'm in deep thought; worried, he stops and looks at me. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh no, everything's fine." I look at the doors that lead to the Science Department. "Wait; did you just say that this is the science department?"

"Yea, in there the best scientist in the world work on making training robots and all kinds of gadgets; all at the Kings demand." I smile as I stare at the doors in amazement.

"Can we go in?"

"If you wish." I respond with a nod; my eyes still on the doors. Kwash walks up to the doors and gets ready to open them. Kwash goes in fist and announces me arrival. "Bow in the presence of Queen Bulma." I enter and all the scientist bow at my presence.

"My Queen," one of the scientist speak as he bows, "it is an honor to have you here. Please; is there anything we can do for you today M'Lady?"

"I would like it if you could show me around the science department Dr. . . " I look to his name tag.

"I'm a Dr. Gero." He announce: he noticed that he hadn't introduced himself. "It would be a great honor to give my Queen a tour of the Science Department." He bows once again before starting the tour.

_'Doctor Gero; he sounds familiar.'_

"As you can see this is just the main entrance. Here we do small projects like repair, re-design, remodel; simple things." Dr. Gero speaks and points out some scientist who are sitting at their desk and work. As we pass by, each scientist turns away from their work and bows to me. "Most of the scientist here are students, still in training, but the best in their class." As we pass, I notice that they seem nervous, some are blushing and try to catch a glimpse at me.

Finally we arrive at another door. Dr. Gero punches in a code and scans his hand on the scanner. A light scans Kwash and I before opening the door.

"Welcome Doctor Gero, Queen Bulma and Elite Saiyan Kwash." A mechanical female voice speaks as the doors slide open.

Once we enter the doors close behind us. As we walk into the room I notice that it's bigger than the last one we were in. There are about 10 people or more scientist working on what seems to be different projects.

"Where we recently were was the first level. The Science Department is divided into different levels. This is the second level. Here we have scientist that just graduated room school and are the best of the best. They are in-charge of bigger projects. They are in-charge to make sure that everything is in working order, ready to go and working properly. At times they take care of the paper work how many should be sent where, stuff like that."

As we pass by the scientist each bow at me and greet me; almost in silence. I notice that other scientist are in a room testing out different machines; as we pass they stop and bow.

Soon we arrive to the next door. "We are similar to the warriors. We too have classes, the only difference is that we have more brain power unlike them who have more muscle power." Kwash glares at the doctor for his choice of words. "The last room we were in contained the Low Class Scientist. Here,"-Dr. Gero signals to all the busy Scientist at work, "we have the Mid-Class Scientist."

Doctor Gero does the same things he did on the last door. "Let's move on shall we." The door opens and greets us as we enter. This room seems to be bigger than the last two; it seems here is where most of the interesting things happen. "Here we have the Elite class; these are the best Scientist all in one room."

I watch as Elites join their own group; some are designing, others are testing material out, others are in, what looks like, a chemistry room mixing chemicals.

"As you can see they take care of bigger tasks; design and make machinery, once it's approved my be of course. The King himself comes here at times to see that everything is going as planned and make sure that we have what he ordered."

Once we arrive to the next door I notice two doors; curiosity stuck me fast.

"And that ends out tour, any questions my Queen?"

I take the opportunity and ask, "Yes, I was wondering what is behind those to words."

"Ah yes; this door, " Doctor Gero signals the door to his right. "Is for Top Elite Class Scientist, such as myself and three other colleagues, and the King himself. It's where we talk about waht work must be done and some inventions that much be made." I respond with a nod.

_'If they talk about inventions then why don't the rest of the Elite are able to enter?' _

"What about the other door?"

"In here we test out medicine and other projects that must be handled with care." I nod once more.

"Well thank you for the tour Doctor Gero. I will visit when possible."

"Oh but of course it would be an honor to have you, our Queen, here once again. I shall wait happily." Doctor Gero bows once more before Kwash and I leave.

_'So three forbidden doors. Interesting; why, why are they forbidden? What are they hiding?' _

As I walk pass the three rooms they seem to be familiar. Soon Kwash and I are walking down the hallways to what seems to be another door.

"Now this," He opens the door and wave of fresh air hits me making a smile grow on my face; my eyes widen in surprise. "is the Royal Garden." I take a few steps in excitement.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. It feels like an eternity since I've been outside; I missed the fresh air. I open my eyes and notice flower and trees everywhere.

"Do you like it?" I turn towards Kwash and smile.

"Yes I love it! It's amazing."

"It is a give from High Majesty."

"He did all this for me." I ask almost in shock.

"This Garden was here before; the King thought you would like it." I walk around as I explore.

The garden is surround by a glass walls. As I walk I notice something on the far left side. I look over but can barely make out the details; as I get closer I notice big ships landing.

_'What could that be?'_

"Kwash, come here."

Kwash walks up to me and I point out the spaceships landing in the distance.

"Kwash, do you know what that is?" I ask as I watch people unload carts out the ships.

"Oh those are the docks. It's where spaceships come from other planets and bring material; materials like food or metal. We exchange it for things we have here like food, water and jewels."

"Oh," I respond as I watch.

_'Docks; must mean there are a lot of spaceships there, interesting.' _

I thank Kwash ans slowly walk away to keep exploring.

Soon I arrive at a small pond it has beautiful fish swimming inside. I sit down and watch the fish; I notice a letter next to me. It has the King's stamp.

_'A letter from the King.' _

I open the letter as begin to read it.

**My Dear Queen,**

**I hope you enjoy exploring the palace.  
><strong>**I want you to have and take care of this beautiful garden.  
><strong>**It need care and love; something only you can give.  
><strong>**You may come here when ever you wish. ****  
><strong>**Dinner will be served at 9, Kwash will take you to the dinner; in case you forget your way there.  
>I will be waiting for you there.<br>For now enjoy yourself in the garden; I remember you sue to love that garden.  
>If the garden does not please you you may continue to explore the palace.<br>I will see you at Dinner  
>Until then. . . .<br>****With love,**

_** Your King Vegeta**_

* * *

><p>I watch as my Queen puts on the new night-gown I just gave her.<p>

**'Just as I thought it looks delicious on her. It looks better than the last one.' **

I lick my lips as I watch her come towards me; just watching her walk towards me excites me. The way her hips swing, her boobs bounce, her hair flows gently and soft, the way her graceful legs move with each step; the night-gown hugs her body perfectly in the right places. Unlike her last night-gown this one is black; same form and shape but this one is a bit loss near her stomach and hips because of the pregnancy.

**'Nothing makes me more happy than to know that she's all mine; but then again the fact that she is caring my child makes takes it to a whole new level.'**

A smirk appears on my face at the thought of my child growing inside her.

**'Everything is going as planned.' **

She stops in front of me and looks to the floor in a shy way; I notice a little blush on her cheeks. As she stands there one hand reaches to a few stands of blue hair that is sitting in between her breast.

**'Her full and tender breast.' **

"Come here my Queen." I order her, tapping my lap.

"Yea my King." Her tone is so shy and innocent. Carefully she sits down, I grab her from her waits and sit her down; pulling her close to me in the process. I push all her hair to one side; closing my eyes I snuggle my nose in her neck taking her scent in.

**'Her delicious scent. I love the way she smells. It's so sweet, innocent yet seductive and tempting; so intoxication. At times I want to bite into it and tastes her again, but for now I can't; guess I'll have to settle for her juicy lips.'**

"My King, may I ask you a question."

"Anything my sweet." I feel drunk in her scent. My arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her closer; pressing her against me. My tail unwinds itself from my waist and hangs lossely behind me.

"My Ki-"

"Shhh." I whisper in her ear. "No need to be so formal when we're alone like this." I feel her relax a little under my touch.

"Vegeta, I would like to know the answer to my question." I pull away from her neck and look at her; almost giving her a confused look.

"You haven't asked anything."

"I'm talking about the question I asked this morning during breakfast. You never got to finish telling me."

I think back to what she asked during breakfast.

**'Damn, she's still on about that; she'll keep asking until I give her an answer. She has been a good girl for a few months now; telling her won't hurt her. But of course I won't tell her the whole truth, that will only cause her pain. What I will do will be for the best.' **

A smirk appears on my face as I begin to plan on what to say to her; she stares at me with those innocent blue eyes.

"You are right; I will tell you what happened to you, how we met and where it all started." Her eyes brighten with happiness and curiosity.

**'I'm not letting you get away; you are forever mine.'**

"Long ago you and your family were poor peasants trying to make a living. I was building my empire at the time and trying to make this place a better place for everyone." She watches me, like a child being told a fairy tail. "I found out that your father was a great scientist and had you and your family brought to my palace. I asked your father if he would like to work for me in the science department." I began to remember what happened almost a year ago. "He was happy to work for me. He worked in the science department while your mother helped in the kitchen and grew a garden." I look at her and wonder. "You saw the garden right?"

"Yes, it's very beautiful. Kwash told me that my mother had been taking care of it."

"It is all yours now."

"Yes, Kwash told me it was a gift from you. I love it thank you Vegeta." She looks at me and smiles; so innocent and beautiful.

**'You're all mine my precious.'**

"I'm glad you do. Shall I continue?"

"Yes, please do."

"As you wish my dear." I lean in and place a kiss on her head. "I remember the first time I saw you. You were so radiant and gorgeous. I remember you worked in the Science Department with your father. At first I didn't pay much attention to you. I did not want to distract you from your work and I had my duties to take care of." Memories of the first time I saw her came to mind; from the start I was interested in her. I remember times when she would try to avoid talking to me. At times she would glare at me when I we would be in the same room; that only made my interest grow. "Soon my. . .interest in you began to grow. I couldn't stop thinking about you; you seemed to be in my mind constantly. When we were in the same room you would send me seductive smiles; they would stay permanently in my mind." She began to blush as I snuggled into her neck; almost growling the words out. I remember that I couldn't get her out of my mind. I would watch her constantly.

Each and everyday I couldn't stop thinking about her and making her mine. The thought of taking her every time we were alone was constantly killing me; I wanted to make this beautiful and delicious body mine.

**'And now it's _all_ mine.'**

"One day you came up to me in the hallways. After a while of talking we began to get intimate and close." I can feel her body tense up but soon it relaxes under my touch. "After a while we became close and fell for one another. Soon people started to find out about us. After a while I decided to make you my queen; you were thrilled to become my queen, but one day-" I began to remember the day her head was filled with lies and ran away. "- a bastard brainwash you with lies and took you away from the happiness we had." I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I found him and he paid for his crime."

"Crime?" She seemed confused at my words.

"Yes, he was charged with the crime of lying and stealing the queen." She seemed a bit surprised but let me continue. "After that I made it my duty to find you and bring you safe back home." She looks down, as if trying to remember.

"Vegeta why can't I remember this?" She looks at me; waiting for an answer.

"Because when I finally found you in a house far away into the sea; you feel down the stairs and hit your head against the steps. I wasn't able to save you; at times I blame myself for that. We got you here safe; I got the doctors to make sure you were fine." I watch as she takes the information in. I rise her head and stare into her blue eyes. "But the important thing is that your here; here you and our child will be safe." She nods before I pull her in for a kiss.

**'You are mine.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Well Here's chapter 4, sorry for updating a little late. I would like to thank you for reading this story and hope you liked this chapter. I would Like to thank <strong> <span>TokyoHanon97 <span> for being my editor ad friend. THANKS! Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. ****


	5. Feelings Late at Night

_**A Dark World Is Today**_

**Disclaimer: DBZ, don't own just LOVE!**

**Warning:  
>-Some characters may seem OOC. But it depends on your POV. Personally I think they're not OOC, I'm just showing a side of them that they don't normally show. ;D<br>-This story is ORIGINALLY by TokyoHanon97.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Four Months Later-<strong>

I wake from my peaceful dream when I feel butterflies in my stomach. I could say it's a nice feeling but when it wakes you up at four in the morning, it doesn't seem so pleasant. I roll over and face the ceiling; I watch it as this feeling continues. Carefully, I place my hand on my stomach and begin to feel the movements of the baby. I start to think as I watch the ceiling; unconsciously I begin to rub my tummy. I bite the inside of my lip when I begin to feel hungry; turning my head I look over to Vegeta.

I watch as he sleeps peacefully; he doesn't look like a suspicious and feared man when he sleeps. He doesn't look like a powerful Saiyan who rules the earth, no, he looks like a lonely man who needs someone to care for him; to love him. He's a totally different person when he sleeps. He looks like lonely being that needs help to find the light. I reach my hand out slowly and brush a small stand of hair away from his face. When he sleeps he looks like a person who would do anything for the people he loves; a caring person, but only in private never in public.

_'W-what am I thinking? Vegeta isn't like that at **all**. Stop thinking about how you want him to be; he'll never be like that.'_

I look to the ceiling once more as I silently sigh. The baby keeps moving in my womb causing more butterflies in my tummy: after a while it feels nice. My mind begins to wonder about breakfast. After a while of looking at the ceiling while and arguing with myself I decide to get a little snack. I turn towards the edge of the bed. Slowly I remove the covers from my body; immediately I shiver at the contact of cool air hitting my body. Before I make another move a hand grabs me and pulls me back towards him. I feel my body make contact with Vegeta's; his arm snakes around my upper body, under my chest, and presses me close to him. I feel his warm breath down my neck as he speaks.

"Where do you think you're going?" I try to separate a bit from him but I can't his arm has a strong grin on my body; strong enough to hold me but not to hurt me or the baby. After trying to break his grip I give up and respond.

"I'm hungry and was just going to get a late night snack."

"Can't it wait until morning?" He loosens his grip but still hold me close. "I'm sure the royal cook is sleeping, something _you_ should be doing."

"I'm soooorry." I respond; mad that he's getting worked up because I'm awake. I turn and glare at him; his arms are still wrapped around me. My swollen tummy is lightly touching him.

_'What the hell is his problem. Can't a girl get a snack?' _

"But _your_ child woke me up and won't let me sleep. I don't need the cook, I can make my _own_ food." Vegeta glares back at me; his facial expression hardens at my respond.

We glare at each other for a while longer. The butterfly feeling returns; interrupting our intense glares. I blush a little when I realize that he probably felt it too. He looks at me; trying to see my reaction, I just look away. The baby keeps moving around in my stomach.

_'Please just stop moving around so much.' _

Suddenly I feel a big, warm hand place its self carefully on my tummy. Immediately I look towards my stomach and watch as a big Saiyan hand carefully feels the baby's movements. As the baby keeps moving I look at Vegeta; he stares at my stomach like a curious child. He begins to feel as the baby moves around; I watch as a hint of happiness appears on his face; only for a second.

_'Did I just see what I think I just saw?' _

I watch him a little longer.

_'No, it's just your imagination; it's really dark in here, you can barely see anything.' _

Out of no where the baby kicks; surprising us. I place my hand on my tummy; a small smile appears on my face as I watch my stomach.

"You are right, the baby is restless." Vegeta's words but me off from my happy thoughts and being me back to reality.

"Of course I'm right I can feel the baby moving around in _my_ stomach." My words catch Vegeta's attention; he watches me for a few minutes before speaking once more.

"Alright you may go to get something to eat." Once he lets me go I turn and get out of bed. I put on my slippers and begin to walk towards the door. I pass by my vanity and grab my rob and put it over my night-gown. As I keep walking towards the door I pass by the full body length mirror. I stop and look at my reflection.

It's dark so I can't see myself clearly; with a sigh I keeps walking to the door. I open the door and walk into the candle lite hallway.

Soon I arrive to the dinning room; it has more light than the hallway. Slowly and carefully I walk towards the kitchen. The kitchen is really dark; I extend my hand out on to look for the light switch. Once I find it I turn on the light and watch as the room comes to life. I walk to the fridge and open it; I begin to search for something to eat.

_'There is so much stuff but I don't know what to eat.'_

I close the fridge and walk to the cabinets and looks for anything good.

_'It's a fucken palace how can they not have anything good?'_

I scan the cabinets for anything that can satisfy my hunger. As I search the first cabinet I see some pickles in a jar; immediately I grab them without a thought.I close the cabinet and go to the next one to see what it has inside. I spot honey and whip cream; I grab them and put them, along with the pickles, on the counter. After a while of searching I gather a lot of stuff on the counter. With a big chocolate bar in my hand I grab a chair and sit down. I put the chocolate down and stare at all the stuff I've gathered.

_'What should I eat? This is so hard, I don't even know why I got most of this stuff. I don't eat half of this stuff.'_

Suddenly something catches my eye.

_'Well that looks good.' _

I reach my hand out and grab the jar of pickles. opening the jar I take out a pickle and bite it.

_'Well this is weird, I usually don't like pickles and here I am munching on one.' _

After two pickles I take out another one and bite it, the once good taste of the pickle grows bitter in my mouth. I put the pickle down and push it way in disgust.

I begin to look at the rest of the stuff I gathered; slowly taking a few glances at the bitten pickle.

"Eh, why not." I grab the pickle and look around from something to go with it. "Eh, this might work." I grab the honey and cover the pickle in it. I bit it hoping that it improves in taste. "It's still missing something."

_'But what?'_

I look from something else to put on the pickle as I bite the inside of my lip. After a few minutes of looking I give up and bite my honey covered pickle. After a while I finish all the pickles; I covered all of them in honey. Unsatisfied I look around from something else. I grab some bread and start making a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. After two bites I leave it on the table and look from something else.

_'There's gotta be something good here.' _

As I start to open containers and poke different things, I feel someone's presents behind me. I feel a hot breath sending goosebumps down my back.

"Are you done making a mess woman?"

I turn around and see Vegeta standing behind me, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I'm not making a mess." I look at the different containers and food sitting on the table. "I'm trying to find something to eat." I get up from my seat slowly and begin to walk to the refrigerator. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to bed. What are you doing up?"

I can feel Vegeta's eyes watching me as I open the frig.

"What I'm doing up is none of your concern."

"Fine, as you wish." I shrug and continue to look for food in the frig. I grab an ice-cream container and take it with me to the table; on my way I pick up a bowl and a big spoon. I take three scoops of ice-cream and put it in the bowl. I look around and start adding different things to the ice-cream; sprinkles, chocolate bananas, honey, maple syrup, marshmallows, the bitten PB&J sandwich, and cheese. I begin to mix everything together with the big spoon.

I can Vegeta watching me; it begins to irritate me. I stop mixing and look at him.

"Do you _need_ something?"

"No."

"Okay then." I'm about to eat my weird mixture when I fell Vegeta watching me in a weird way. I put down my bowl and turn to look at Vegeta, feeling annoyed as ever. "If you don't need anything then why are you here?"

Vegeta just stares at me; almost glares. I shrug and go back to my snack. I feel Vegeta's stare as I begin to eat my weird mixtures of food.

"Do you want some?" I finally ask breaking the silence in the room.

"No that stuff looks disgusting."

"It does not." I look down towards it and see a mixture of different things. I stare at it for a few minutes before putting it on the table and pushing it away.

"I told you it was disgusting."

"No," I get up from my seat, take the bowl and walk towards the sink. "I'm just finished."

"That explains the disgust look that you gave it." He response with a smirk on his face.

"Smart ass" I whisper to myself as I rinse the bowl; in the background I hear Vegeta growl.I roll my eyes as I turn the water off. I begin to look around the kitchen again in search of more food.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

"I'm hungry; what do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't see why you can't wait until breakfast."

"Because you child is hungry; it won't leave me alone until I FEED IT!" I respond as I raise my voice.

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"I'm sorry but I'm tired and hungry. I can't find anything here!" I walk around and keep searching for something to satisfy my hungry. "It's not my fucken fault that your child wants to eat now instead of sleep."

Vegeta just stares at me; emotionless. I stare back; soon begin to feel guilty. I sigh and keep looking for a snack.

_'Wait, why am I feeling guilty? He's the one who's here looking after me like if I'm some little girl. I am not some little girl who needs to be taken care of.' _

I turn and look towards him; he's just standing there, looking at me.

_'What the hell is his problem?!' _

I see a big bag of chips and take it. On my way to the table I grab a bottle of hot sauce and take it with me. I look at Vegeta as I arrive at the table.

_'He's been watching me all night. What the fuck is his problem?' _

Facing my back towards him, I open my bag of chips and begin to pour hot sauce in the bag. After, what I'm guessing was, three minutes of silence I get frustrated. I turn towards Vegeta with my bag of chips in hand.

"What is your fucken problem?! Why are you still here?!"

"It's my palace and I go where I please." He glares at me; he didn't like my question, but I'm too pissed to care.

"I know it's your fucken palace but why, out of all the places you could be, are you **here**! What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. I'm here because I feel like it." He responds as he walks towards me. I notice a hint of anger but I'm to pissed off to care.

"Well at least eat or do **something**! It's pissing me off that all you're doing is standing there staring at me! What the fuck!? Can't I eat in peace? Do something other than watch me like if I'm a child who needs watching!" I glare as Vegeta walks closer to me, soon we're only a few inches away.

"If I want to do something then I will, but I don't feel like doing shit right now." I begin to feel a little scared. "You may not be a child but I must make sure you don't-"

"I don't do what? Break a plate? Please, you have enough money to replace whatever I might break; if I could break anything."

"No, listen woman, I just want to make sure that your don't," the gap between us becomes smaller as he leans in to me; staring right into my eyes,"hurt yourself or our child."

My facial features begin to soften at his words.

_'He's worried? Somehow that doesn't seem right.'_

I look at him, a bit confused by his words.

_'He looks serious, but then again he's always like that. Well it does make sense; he's worried about his child and I'm the one caring it.'_

"Alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you." He begins to back away at my words. "It's just that it's a little weird for me because your just watching me." Vegeta ignores my comment completely and walks back to his stop on the wall.

"Good, now we shall go to bed. I must rest and so do you."

I sigh. "No Vegeta, I can't; I already told you that this baby won't let me do anything," I take out a hot sauce covered chip, " unless it gets to eat." Once I finish repeating myself for the, what, fifth time I throw the potato chip into my mouth before reaching into the bag for more. "It still needs something." I whisper to myself. I look towards the table; a container of yogurt catches my eye. Curious I dip a hot sauce covered chip into the yogurt before eating it. I smile in satisfaction; sitting down I begin to use the yogurt as a dip for the hot sauce covered chips.

Once again, my happiness is soon interrupted by Vegeta's stare; this time I try to ignore it.

"What the hell is that?" I hear his footsteps as he walks towards me: I sigh.

"It's a snack; will you **please** do something other than watch me."

"Hn." I try my best not to turn around and look at him, but give up and look. I watch as he opens the fridge and takes out a silver plate.

_'What's that? I didn't see that before.'_

I watch him with curiosity.

"What's that?" I don't notice that I spoke up until Vegeta looks over to me after putting the plate on the table. There is a silence before he walks to the counter.

"What the hell are you looking for?" I begin to speak out my thoughts without noticing. "What's in there?" I ask pointing to the plate on the table; it's covered by a matching top so I don't know what's inside it. "Will you say something? It's irritates me that you stay all quiet. Will it **kill** you to say something?" He walks towards me and glares before leaving; I sigh. I keep eating my chips as he reveals what he brought from the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I get up from my seat and walk to where he had sat down; standing next to him I watch as he grabs a turkey leg and begins to eat it. As I watch him eat I begin to crave the turkey leg. "Can I have some?" I ask as I reach out for the turkey leg. He looks at me and swallows before responding; he looks at my big bag of chips.

"No you have your own junk."

"Junk? Hey it's not my fault it taste so good." I get closer to him. "Come on, just one bite; don't be stingy." I reach out for the big and juice turkey leg in his hands; he moved it away from me before I can even touch it. I begin to reach out toward it but Vegeta shield it away from me. "No far! I want some too. Quiet being so stingy! Sharing is caring!"

"This is mine woman; if I don't want to share with you then you should deal with it; beside you had all that shit you were eating. You should be full from eating all that." He says as he looks at all the food I have laying on the table.

"What? What did you just say?" I glare at him as he goes back to eating the turkey leg; I feel tears roll down my cheeks.

_'Why the hell am I crying? Okay Bulma just calm down; so what if he just called you fat?'_

I sat down at my usual spot and began to think to myself; both anger and sadness filled up inside me.

'Grrr! That stupid idiotic jackass! Why does he have to be so mean? What the hell did I do to him? First he comes in and doesn't let me eat in peace and now he called me fat.'

More tears begin to form and roll down my cheeks.

_'It's his stupid fault I'm like this. Stupid ass whole!' _

My thoughts are interrupted by the feeling that someone's watching me; I sigh, almost growl in annoyance. I turn my back to Vegeta and wipe my tears.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid Vegeta!'_

"I'm waiting woman." I hear him calling me but I just grab my bag of chips and keep eating without moving. I hear as he gets up from his stop; his footsteps echo in the silent kitchen.

_'What the hell does he want know?' _

He's standing right behind me yet I don't move. I hear a growl coming from his chest; he hates begin ignored. He leans down towards me and whispers into my ear.

"Woman." I feel his hot breath near my neck; I do my best to ignore him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset." Vegeta turns me around and I stare into his dark eyes.

"Don't lie to me woman. I can smell your tears from miles away." As I stare into his eyes I can't tell if he's pissed off at me or worried.

_'Damn him and his stupid Saiyan senses.' _

I sigh and look away; I can still feel his gaze on me.

_'Damn it! Damn him! Why does he always have to look at me like that? I can't tell if he's pissed, worried, concerned or doesn't give a crap. This is pissing me off!' _

A tear slowly escapes and rolls down my cheek; a warm hand touches my face. His hand travels to my chin and lightly pulls my gaze towards him. I can see my reflection in his eyes: my eyes look big, bright and filled with sadness.

_'Damn it.' _

My reflection disappears as his eyes turn into a pair of dark pools; I begin to lose myself in them. Vegeta touches my cheek, softly he rubs my tear away. His facial expression softens as he stares at me; I feel guilty for many reasons and look away in shame.

"Look at me." It only takes his voice to get my attention. As if it were an order, I slowly look back at him; scared of what might happen. His left arm wraps itself around my waist and pulls me close to him; I place my hands on his chest, but don't push myself away.

I look down when I feel his warm chest; I just noticed he doesn't have a shirt on. I think back to when he entered the kitchen and remember that he's only wearing pajama pants. I run my hands softly over his chest and notice scars everywhere; not many, but enough to show that he's been in serious fights. I run my fingers over his scars as I look at them with curiosity. Battle scars don't seem to be so familiar to me.

_'Scars, battle scars; they seem so familiar to me, but. . . why?' _

I continue to wonder as I softly run my fingers each one of his scars. I hear him sigh and look up to him to make sure I didn't hurt him. I notice that he's looking away, but soon he catches me staring and looks at me; I look back. Carefully I take my hands away from his chest and wrap them around his neck; slowly pulling him close to me until our foreheads touch. I look into his dark-night eyes. I lean in and brush my lips against his, softly calling out to him; he releases my waist and brings his hands to my hair, carefully brushing it. He leans in but before he is able to capture my lips I pull myself away from his grasp.

Carefully I hop off the chair, leaving my bag of chips on the table, I begin to walk towards the door. I feel a warm hand take a firm hold of mine. Before I can turn around I feel myself being pulled back into Vegeta's chest; he wraps his free arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I put my free arm on his exposed chest, almost as if to support myself. I close my eyes and place my cheek against his chest; I listen to the beat of his heart.

Suddenly I feel myself being lifted, I feel an arm holding my legs and another supporting my back. I open my eyes and see Vegeta; he's carrying me bride style.

"Come on now, You and our baby need sleep." He kisses the top of my head.

He walks to the door and turns the lights off before walking out the kitchen. I wrap my arms around his neck; closing my eyes I keep listening to his heart beat.

After a while we arrived at our bedroom, listening to his heart beat was like a lullaby, my eye lids begin to feel heavy. I feel as Vegeta places me into bed. I watch as he removes his pajama pants, now wearing only boxers, before he lays down next to me. He pulls over the covers us before pulling me closer to him. He begins to brush away a few strands of hairs from my face.

"Bulma." He calls out to me. "My sweet dear Bulma. My beautiful queen, you are all mine; forever mine." He whispers to me as he gently brushes my cheek; I smile. He leans in and captures my lips; the anger that I had for him died away a while ago. As he kisses me all I can think about was how good it feels to be in his arm. Once we breakaway I cuddle closer to him; I hear him sigh, almost in relief. I begin to hear his heart beat, once again my eyes lids become heavy with sleep; sunlight begins to enter threw the window. As I close my eyes I feel Vegeta pull me closer to him.

"Sleep well my Queen, my Bulma, my love." I hear him whisper; he kisses my forehead once more; before I began to drift into sleep I hear him whisper something but I could catch what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took long in updating, I was busy with my birthday party and getting ready for school; but the important thing is that I was able to update. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**** I would like to thank my Beta-Reader/Editor **TokyoHanon97. ******


	6. The Angel Frees Itself

**Disclaimer: DBZ, don't own just LOVE!**

**Warning:  
>-Some characters may seem OOC. But it depends on your POV. Personally I think they're not OOC, I'm just showing a side of them that they don't normally show. ;D<br>-This story is ORIGINALLY by TokyoHanon97.**

* * *

><p>2 months later<p>

I finish the last sentence of my book before closing in. While looking into the sky, pass the glass barrier, I place my hand softly on my swollen belly. Slowly I rub it in a counter clock-wise motion. Under my palm I can feel the baby's movements; its kicks and moves in respond to my warmth. A small smile creeps up on my face.

I bring my attention back to the book I was reading; sliding my fingers smoothly across the cover. The gold letters sparkle under the sun's rays.

'_Why can't my life be like the story in this book? Like a fairy-tale. It is—isn't it? I'm going to have a family; my prince and a child on the way.'_ I look down and smile at our child—my child. _'I live in a castle like a princess, so why do I feel like there's something wrong?'_

The baby interrupts my thoughts when it throw a hard kick. I let a small chuckle escape my lips.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry again? Better not be, we just ate."

A cherry blossom flies down towards my tummy; soon it lands at its destination. I stare at it curious about where it has come from; soon I remember where I was sitting. Looking up I see a cheery blossom tree decorated nicely with pink flowers. Bringing my attention back to the cherry blossom flower on my belly I observed it with care. It's so delicate and meaningful. A small breeze takes the flower away from my grasp. I watch as it flies away.

The baby becomes restless; taking my boom I stand up and head towards the doors.

"Come on baby; let's go find another book to read."

Once out of the garden, I entered the dark yet candle illuminated halls of the castle. Like a child I run my fingertips against the designs on the walls. Soon I arrive to my destination; the library. Two weeks ago Vegeta noticed how bored I would get from being inside the castle. One night, before we went to sleep, he surprised me by giving me access to the library.

Pulling open the library's door I entered; shelves with books surrounded me completely.

_'So many books, I can't wait to read them all.'_

I return the book I just finished before going off to look for another.

After a while I find a book that interests me. The baby hasn't stopped moving for a while. I place my hand lightly on my stomach hoping to calm the baby down.

Slowly I walk down the spiral stairs; I'm careful not to trip over my dress. Looking around the bottom shelves I search for any book that can catch my interest. My fingers slide softly through every book spine; my eyes rapidly read every title. I stop when a black book with an intriguing title catches my attention; the title read Ex-terrestrial. Guessing it's a science-fiction romance book; I took it and began to read the first chapter. As I read the first chapter I walked around not knowing where I was going, soon I bumped into a wooden desk. My swollen belly bumped lightly against the side of the desk. Closing the book I turned my attention to the desk; it's Vegeta's desk. With two books in my hand, I slowly sit down on Vegeta's chair. Placing one of my books on the desk, I keep reading the one in my hand.

After a few minutes I feel the baby kick once more, immediately I stand up; in the process I accidentally knock over some papers and files. I silently cursed knowing my swollen belly won't allow me to picked them up so easily.

I take a firm hold on to the edge of the table; carefully and slowly I bend down to reach the papers. It took me a while before my finger tips were able to touch the edges of the papers. I stood back up when the weight of my stomach was bringing me to far down. Leaning against the desk I took some deep breaths before trying again. After what seemed hours I was finally able pick up all the papers.

After organizing them I opened the draws to find somewhere safe to put them.

_'Why does Vegeta have all this stuff lying around? Honestly would it kill him to organize himself more? He is a King after all.'_

While opening the drawer at the bottom right I was instantly drawn to a yellow file marked To Conquered. Curiously I reached out and took it; slowly opening it to see what it contained inside.

I sat down and began to look through the information. My curiosity soon turns into fear and confusing when as I kept reading. All the information was about us, the humans, and how to conquer the world. How to bring down our government. What weapons we had. Our weaknesses. Putting the folder down I took out the rest of the papers from with in the drawer. I found files on different people by the names of Kakarot, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan and Yabjarob; all names which seemed familiar to me.

I look over one that caught my attention the most; Yamcha. Looking over his file he seems familiar and important to me somehow. I shook my head and put it the file to the side.

Confused more than ever I keep looking through the drawer. Once I reach the bottom of the drawer I begin to put everything back in its place; questions appear in my mind.

_'Why does Vegeta have this information? Why do those people seem familiar Do I. . .know them? Why did I feel sad when I saw them marked as dead? What's going on?' _

Curiosity takes over and I begin to look thought all the drawers. My worry and confusion has upset the baby for a while; I feel its constant movements in my stomach.

My search comes to a stop when I find a folder in the bottom left drawers; my name's written across the front. Instantly I pick it up and open it without hesitation.

Inside the folder I find a photograph of myself along with all my personal information. My eyes widen as I read all the information the folder has: the names of my parents, where I was born, where I went to school, my grades, my likes and dislikes, etc. I find more information as I flip through the pages. I scan through all the files and feel like I'm reading the story of my life. I take a quick glimpse at the drawer; a notebook catches my attention. I drop the file folder; it makes a light sound as it hits the desk. Slowly I reach out to the black notebook at the bottom of the drawer.

I stare at it as it sits on my hands; my right hand trembles as I slowly open it. I stop for a second when a voice in my head tells me that I shouldn't open it; my curiosity tells me other wise.

As I skim through the pages I notices it's a diary; each page containing a different day. I stop when my name appears for the first time.

_Entry__ 115_

_Her name is Bulma Briefs. F__rom now on s__he is will be working in my science department along with her father, Dr. Briefs. Her and her family arrived yesterday. Many say Dr. Briefs is a great scientist, but I will have to see it for myself. What still interesting me to know is what was she doing walking near my castle a few nights ago. In any case she seems to have caught my attention. __ Her rare blue hair seems to flow down her back like a water fall. On this planet I found that it's rare to see someone with hair so blue most people here tend to have black brown or blonde. After I first laid eyes on her I had the urge to run my fingers through her exotic hair. Everything about her seems to have caught my attention. __She is so different from the others. When she first saw me she showed no sign of fear; it bothered me before but now it shows that she's fierce. In my mind I can't help but wonder why she does not fear me. She seemed to glare at me when we first met. Her blue eyes lite up as if they were two pairs of blue flames. I will just have to see for myself how fierce she **really** is._

As I read the entry if was almost as if Vegeta was reading it to me. I could image how he would change his tone in some sentences; showing interest and curiosity as I continued to the next entry.

_Entry 116_

_It's only been five days but it I can't get her out of my mind. I find myself constantly think about her. Everything she does—every move she makes—seems to catch my attention. I find myself making stupid excuses so I can catch at least a glimpse of her. I hope this doesn't become a habit. It will be a problem if I'm distracted during my work. _

_Entry 117_

_I spoke to her. That insolent little girl is more fierce than I predicted. I had an encounter with her in the hallway on my way to the—now that I think about it I don't remember why I was going there in the first place—science lab. Suspecting her reaction would be fear, I was prepared to enjoy every minute of it; to my surprise she wasn't afraid. She glared at me before bowing her head. She should no sign of fear or worry under my presence, but I could tell she wanted to leave as soon as possible; the only question was why. As we spoke I noticed she never backed down; not once. She had an attitude every time she __respond; every once in a while she would try to escape me. I found it interesting; It was like a game of cat and mouse. The fact that she tried to escape me yet showed no sign of fear only increased interest. In the end I got her to show me her fierceness. _

_Entry 118_

_I'm wide awake all because of her. It's official I can not get her out of my mind. Last night—more like a few hours ago—I had a dream with her. She was in a beautiful gown that showed off her curves perfectly. She was standing right in front of me. Then as she began to walk away I couldn't help to follow her. By the time I'm able to reach her I find myself in my room. I watch as she stand innocently leaning against the bed post. With a smirk on my face I walked over to her and pined her to the bed; she only smiled as I stared at her. It only took a few words for me to lose it all and make her mine. Oh how I longed to make her mine and only mine. As I kissed her I felt satisfaction in hearing her say my name. I wanted to consumer her all and just when I was about to—I woke up from the stupid dream! DAMN IT ALL! Know I know what I must do She WILL BE MINE._

_Entry 119_

_I summoned her to the royal conference room and asked her to be my queen. But that ignorant little girl refused my proposal. HOW DARE SHE! I proposed to give her everything she would even need yet she still refused. She refused to be my queen. Her exact words were,"I will **never** be your queen." HOW DARE SHE?! I know I will make her my queen all she needs is time to consider my answer. I must be patient but I know she will be my queen. She will be mine._

_Entry 120_

_DAMN IT ALL! I should have known! She dared to escape from my grasp! Run away she has and with none other than that weakling of a fool. I should have known! He is the reason she didn't want to be my queen! It all his damn fault! DAMN IT ALL! I was sure I had killed him off along with his comrades! He was too weak to even fight. But this time when I find them I will skin him alive and feed him to the mutts! What lies had he told my precious Bulma. What lies has he filled her head with?! DAMN IT! I will get my queen back and she will rule and bare my heirs. It's just a matter of time before I **convince** her to come back to me. Yes, I'll **convince** her. Then everything will be perfect. Then I will have her all to my self. _

_My precious Queen._

_Let our little game of cat and mouse begin._

I begin to fill dizzy as questions fill my mind; it gives me a head ache and makes my baby turn unpleasantly in my belly. I place the journal on the table and keep looking through the drawers for more answers. Soon I come across more files. Opening the first one I instantly recognize they guy in the picture. He has black hair that points in different directions. His skin almost chocolate-brown. I reach over to a file labeled Kakarot and open it. The face of a man smiling cheerfully appears in the front.

I begin to look back and forth between Kakarot and Turles.

_'They look very much alike. Why is that? Are they brothers? How come I recognize Kakarot? Did I know him?'_

I scan Kakarot's file the feeling of dèja vu comes to me as look thought his information. After examining his information I turn my attention to Turles' file. After going over his personal information I find out he is a scientists—since he's file isn't marked as dead, I presume he is still alive—and invented many things. As I look over his invention something catches my attention. I look over the small blue prints of a reprogramming machine. After examining the blue prints I looked over and found a note. It contained information about the machine.

_Reprogramming_

_How to use: _

_First place the person who you wish to be reprogrammed in the specially designed chair. As you can see there are straps available to strap them in if needed to. The program will start by showing the information need to reprogram the victim. The computer will repeated to the victim until they get it right. If they refuse to repeat the information—or the information is not repeated correctly—the computer will send ten or fifteen, depending on how much they can take, never enough to kill them, volts of electricity through their body. The computer will continue until the victim finally gives in and repeats the information correctly. Once the victim has repeated the information enough time they must repeat it ten times before the process is complete. It's all a state of mind really. The machine works so it can make anyone thing what it wants. It's designed to make the victim fight against their own brain, in a way they brain wash themselves. _

_—Dr. Turles_

While I read the entry small memories came to me as if haunting me. Everything Turles wrote about the process of reprogramming I seemed to remember; every step from beginning to end.

_'What. . what is this?' _

My eyes widen as I read all the information about the reprogramming machine.

_'Why does Vegeta have all this information? Why do all those people seem familiar to me? Do. . .I know them? What use does Vegeta have for that reprogramming machine? What's going on?' _

Fear, confusion, shock and millions of questions fill my head. I stop my investigation when I feel an unexpected wave of pain hits me hard. A small cry escapes my lips; warm liquid begins to slide down my legs.

_'Really? Now? You couldn't have picked a better time could you?'_ The only responses I get is another contraction. Hoping it would calm the baby down, I place my left hand on my stomach. Quickly I put all the files before another contraction hits. Once everything was back in its place, I grab my books and walk towards the door.

_'You had to choose **now** didn't you?'_

Any thoughts about the mysterious documents, papers and files disappear from my mind as I make my way to the door. The only thing on my mind now is to get myself to the infirmary. I lean against the closest thing to me as I walk; I find myself leaning against the walls for support. With my right arm holding on to the wall and my books , I use my left to hold and confer my enormous belly. Sweat forms on my forehead from my struggle against the pain. A third contraction hits causing me to fall to the floor. Unable to hold it in much longer I let out a cry of pain; it's unbearable.

Sitting down on the floor I look towards to the door; it's so close to my reach but I'm sure I won't make it to the infirmary. Leaning against the wall I think of only one possible solution to my situation. Taking a big breath of air into my lungs I prepare myself to scream.

"HELP!" I listen as my voice echos throughout the library; bouncing off the walls and bookshelves. My breathing increases along with the pain; a few strands of hair begin to stick to my face.

_'I'm in a damn castle filled with hundreds-no maybe thousands-of workers and no one can hear my scream?! Sounds like a horror film._' I turn my gaze to the door; it's closed shut.

_'Damn.'_

Knowing I would have to open it, I prepare my legs to hold me up. Carefully and slowly I walk to the door; still leaning against the wall and holding on to my books. I'm lucky enough to make it to the door before another contraction hits causing me to fall to my knees.

_'It's okay honey, mommy will get us someone to help us.'_

I let go of my books and extend my right arm to the door knob; my fingers tips barely touch the golden knob. My strength fails me and I pull it down; somehow I mange to open it. I sit on my knees knowing they will fail me as well any minute now; I send out one last cry for help before they do.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! HELP!" My words echo though the hallways along with a painful grunt. I use my arms to hug my swollen tummy. My lower area burns and begins to pulse; I can no longer take the pain.

Carefully I lay down on the floor and hope someone heard me. My azulic hair falls to my face: using my sweat as glue it sticks it's self to my face. My muscles scream out to me in pain: my legs feel like jello.

"It's okay baby." I barely have any strength to breath. "Mommy"—the room seems to move all around me—"will. . .get some. . ."—I can no longer keep my eyes open—". . .help," I whisper softly as the darkness consumes everything around me;I hear footstep coming my way and a familiar voice call out to me before I blackout.

* * *

><p>Iris bows once I dismiss her from my office. Once she leaves I my full attention to Dr. Gero, the head scientist of the science department.<p>

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about Dr. Gero?" Gero bows before responding.

"I came to inform you about the progress of the inventions that you requested."

"Ah yes, how is everything in the lab?"

"Everything is going well, but there are some materials that we need more of." Dr. Gero hands me a few documents with the materials each invention needs.

"Very good, looks like everything is going well." A smirk of satisfaction appears on my face.

"Yes it seems so Dr. Turles also send me to talk to you about the Rebels." My smirk disappears when he brings those insolent morons up. A few days after I had finally obtained my precious queen I found out there are groups of rebels who dare defy my power. I assigned Turles and élite solider to take care of rounding them up and reprogramming them. They have been a pain in the ass in the past couple of mouths. It has become somewhat of a challenge rounding them up.

"What reports do bring Dr. Gero?" Dr. Gero noticed my slight anger. He turned to his digital board and tried to hide himself from my glare.

**'Coward.'**

"We have located three groups: one in Dragon City and two in Iceland Valley. We are looking for the groups in Hercules, Compton and Saiyan City."

"What?! There are some here? In the capital?" I raise my voice causing the him to back up slightly in fear.

"It appears so My King. Because we've captured more groups we've noticed they are larger than we expected." I let out a low frustrated growl.

"Do tell, Doctor, how larger did you expected." I ask as I stare straight at him.

"We expected at least ten or less. They're at least ten or fifteen more we are not exactly sure at the moment."

**'Ridiculous how my men can't find those bastards; especially if they are just "a few more" than expected. IDIOTS!'** My anger and grows with the simple thought. I try to think of a solution when there is a knock at my door; I sense it's an élite soldier.

"Come in." Dr. Gero and I watch as the élite soldier enters. He bows in my presence as he greets us.

"I apologies for interrupting but I have important news for his Majesty."

"Speak, what is so important that you must interrupt my meeting with Dr. Gero?"

"Again, I am truly sorry your Majesty but I'm afraid that news I bring is far more important."

He's mumbling begins to annoy me, "Well what is it?"

**'This idiot is just wasting my time.'**

Just as I was about to tune him out he's words catch my attention.

"The queen is in labor."

"What?" I bring my full attention to him, completely taken by surprise.

"She is in the infirmary as we speak."

Immediately I rise from my seat and, before walking to the door, I turn to Dr. Gero.

"Inform Turles that we shall speak of the matter at hand later."

"Yes your Majesty." Dr. Gero bows before following me out my office.

Ignoring everyone around me I make my way to the infirmary.

**'Finally she's in labor. I will have my heir. The day has finally arrived.'**

Finally I arrive at the infirmary immediately everyone bows in my presence. Before I walk to the information desk a nurse walks up to me. She bows in my presence before directing me to the royal labor room; soon we arrive. Once again the nurse bows before leaving to attend other patients.

I reach my hand out to open the door. Once I open it I feel somewhat blinded by the light of the room. Once my eyes adjust themselves I look at my surroundings. The whole room is white. The wall has different machines connected to it; they make little to no sound. Kwash bows as I enter walk closer to my queen. Then I see her, my precious queen laid unconscious on the bed; white sheets keep her covered as she sleeps.

I watch as she sleeps; her chest rises and falls with each breath. The blue hair that I love so much expands across the white pillow; some are sticking to her face. Her face looks so peaceful, angelic and sweet; an angel she is, sent to me from the heavens.

**'I wonder, if I reach out to her will she disappear?'**

Behind me I hear the door click and someone enters. I sense their presence is weak so I don't bother wasting my Ki to see who it is; I can sense them bowing before me as they greet me.

"Your Majesty." I turn and find Dr. Paris with his clip board; with my arms crossed under my chest I note his presence. "It seems the queen had entered into labor about an hour ago. Kwash brought her in just a few minutes ago." I look over to Kwash; he nods in responds to what the doctor had just said.

**'I'll ask him what happened later.' **

"When will she give birth Doctor?"

Dr. Paris looks at his clip board as if searching for the answer.

**'Please how hard is it to answer a stupid and simple question?'**

"I'm afraid to say she's not ready yet her dilation is two. It is best if her dilation is at ten before she can give birth." I look away for a moment and begin to think.

**'She's not ready yet. She's still dilated at two. Damn. Here I was hoping she would give birth any minute now.'** I look over to my queen then back to the doctor.

"How long do you think it will take for her to be ready?"

"I'm not sure you Majesty. It could take hours or minutes. It all depends on the baby." Both of us turn to look at Bulma. She sleeps peacefully, almost as she can't even hear us talking. "When she arrived we gave her some medicine to help with the pain. She's been asleep ever since."

_"Doctor we need you in room 123,"_ a voice from the doctor's communicator interrupted the silence. I watched Bulma as Dr. Paris responded to the emergency call.

"I'll be right there." Dr. Paris bowed before excusing himself; I just watched Bulma.

After the door clicked, announcing that the doctor had left, I turn to look at Kwash. He's sitting on a chair to the fair corner of the room; immediately he rises from his seat.

"What happened?" I ask in a serious tone.

"I'm not entirely sure your Majesty. I was walking down the halls when I hears someone scream out for help. I followed the cry for help and found myself heading to the library. The door was slightly open so I entered and found her majesty laying unconscious on the floor. Immediately I picked her up and brought her here as soon as possible. She was in a lot of pain."

I look over to Bulma; she's in deep, it's difficult to believe that she was in any kind of pain.

"The good thing is that I was able to get her here in time. She collapsed because of the pain."

"Hn." I respond; my eyes do not leave her. "Thank you, you maybe excused. I wish to have some alone time with her."

"As you wish your Majesty." Kwash bows before exiting the room.

Once the door clicks, announcing Kwash has left the room, I turn my attention to my sleeping beauty. I watch as she sleeps soundly and peacefully on the hospital bed. Slowly I walk closer to her and take a seat on the chair to her right. I watch as her chest rises and falls slowly under the covers. I lean in closer to her and brush some hairs away from her face. Her dormant form makes her looks so fragile and harmless.

Carefully I brush her cheek with my index finger. Oh how many night's I've watched her sleep yet I know I'll never grow tired of it.

I look over to her stomach and gently place my hand over it. Under my palm I can feel the offspring's movements. I can feel how it moves with desperation to come into this world.

**'Patience my child. Soon you'll be able to see the world that I have created for you.' **

My attention goes back to my queen. Oh how I yearned for this day; to see her lying here ready to give birth to my offspring. A smirk of satisfaction grows on my face. Even thought I know it isn't time yet, impatience grows deep within me. The urge to see my offspring grows immensely.

Leaning in to my queen's ear I whisper to her, "Soon our child will be born. You have done an excellent job so far my Angel." I give her a small yet sweet kiss on the cheeks before leaning back into the chair.

I close my eyes as my mind begins to wander and think about my current _pest_ problem. As I try to figure out a way to reduce the rebels into dust I hear a faint and familiar moan; immediately I open my eyes.

Bulma sweats causes more of her hair to stick to her face. Slowly she begins to toss and turn; her moans become louder and painful. Her face shows pain and anguish. After a few seconds I press the emergency button and hope the doctor returns soon.

Her breathing becomes irregular as her moans turn into groans. Her hands grip the sheets as she toss and turns. Once she can't hold in the pain any longer she lets out an ear full of a scream.

After a few minutes I can no longer take her scream and cover my ears. As if on cue the doctor and his assistants come in. I watch as they desperately try to calm her down. Knowing there was nothing I could do right now, I fold my arms in front of my chest and lean against the wall. For some reason I become impatience and irritated; I tap my fingers lightly against my elbows.

After five minutes they are able to calm Bulma down; she's stopped screaming but to me she still looks like she's in pain. I watch as she lays in pain on the hospital bed.

I walk up to Dr. Paris. He notices me walking towards him and bows in my presences. I ignore him completely and get to the point.

"What the happened?" I didn't even notice the anger in my voice until the entire room went silent. The doctor looked at me with fear to speak.

He cleared his throat before responding, "Well you see my King, her dilation has just dropped but it was to fast and that's what caused her painful contractions."

"Hn. What's her dilation?"

"It's at four your Majesty."

"Hn. I'm guessing she'll soon be ready to give birth right?"

"Right now, no. Any time soon, we're not sure. It would be best if she was at ten. It will be, somewhat, easier for her to give birth when the time comes."

I feel a low frustrated growl come from my chest.

**'Damn, she's not ready to give birth yet she's in a great deal of pain. Hopefully this won't become a problem later.'**

"Your Majesty," Doctor Paris pulls me away from my thoughts when he calls my name; I look at him ready for his comment, "we have a situation."

"What is it now?"

"There is a chance that each time her dilation drops she will feel horrible contractions."

I turn my attention to her and watch as she sleeps. Her facial expressions show pain and frustration.

"Do you know when it will happen?"

"Sadly, no your Majesty."

"Hn." I watch as sweat forms on her forehead and eyebrows. Slowly she moves her head as if asking someone to stop the pain; her hands clutch the white sheets that cover her. "You are dismissed I will call you if anything goes wrong." Everyone bows before leaving the room.

Slowly I walk as close to her as I can, gently I place my hand on her belly. I can feel the child's movements in her womb.

"Looks like you're a bit more trouble than I anticipated."

* * *

><p><em>Darkness.<em>

_Pain._

_Confusion._

I'm on the follow sitting on my legs wondering where I am.

_'Where am I?' _

Slowly I stand up and take in my surroundings. All around me there is nothing but darkness.

_'What is this place?' _

"Bulma." Before I can make another move I hear someone calling out to me.

"Who's there? Who are you? Where are you?"

I began to panic as I turned all around looking for the owner of the mysterious voice.

"Oh poor Bulma, she's so _stupid_ enough to fall to such a **low** trick."

"Who are you!? Show yourself! I'm not scared of you!"

As I search I begin to feel a great pain all over my body; instantly I scream and fall to my knees. My lower area, all the way down too my feet, burned more than hell itself. My screams grow as I clutch my stomach. I close my eyes in hope that the pain will go away.

"Poor little helpless Bulma."

"Shut up." I whisper beneath my breath. "Just shut up. Leave me alone." Immediately a very familiar pain hits me causing me to scream in terror. While I curl my self into a ball I feel hands trying to grab me; I scream even louder. I force my legs to hold my body weight up, once I'm up I run away from the mysterious hands. Unwillingly I open my eyes and look behind me; giant hands that appeared out of nowhere try to grab me. I scream and run until my legs can't hold my weight or the pain.

Soon I find myself, once again, on the floor surrounded by darkness. The pain in my lower body burns and aches.

"Someone help me, please make it stop. Help me. It burns." Tears begin to roll down my cheeks as I call for help.

"You caused this on yourself." As I cry I notice a pair of black boots directly in front of me; slowly I raise my head. Through my tears I'm only able to see a figure in front of me; its arms rest on its hips. "We both know you won't solve anything crying your eyes out like an idiot."

Immediately stand up at its rude comment, "Excuse me but I am in PAIN."

The figure walks away slowly, taking its sweet ass time. "Oh really? You don't seem like you're in pain." I was about to follow when I noticed it was right. The horrifying pain was gone completely; vanished as if it was never there.

"Who are you?" I ask as I walk towards the figure. As I get closer to the figure I notice _she_ has long blue hair.

_'What the hell? Don't tell me she's—'_

The figure turns and faces me; a devilish smile forms on her lips. "I'm you of course."

"What the hell do you mean you're me? Where the hell am I?" Slowly I walk closer to her.

"You should know the answer to both of those questions."

"You aren't making my situation any easier." She shrugs before beginnings to walk around in circles.

"I'm not the one who made all this difficult for you in the first place."

"What are you talking about? Who made what difficult for me? Who are you?"

She stops and stares at me; her facial expression shows she's irritated. "Who are you, who are you, who are you. What is this Alice in Wonderland?"

"I don't know you should know." She sends me an irritated and pissed off look before responding.

"You wanna know who did this to you? Then you must remember what is forgotten."

"Remember what is forgotten? How can you remember what is forgotten?"

"Well remembering duh."

"Okay now you're just confusing the hell out of me. What are you my subconscious?" Instead of responding she just looks at me as if I was stupid; I glare back. "If you're my subconscious then that means we're in. . ."

"Wow, looks like some _can_ add one plus one."

"You're some pissed off subconscious." My subconscious shrugs before walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I roll my eyes at her childish attitude.

_'Wow, am I really like this?'_ Shrugging off the thought I decide to follow my subconscious. As I walk closely behind her I notice the change in the surroundings; from a dark abyss to a clear blue beach.

Finally she stops and I stand a few feet away from her.

"Where are we?"

"The beach duh, you know what the beach looks like right? Or have you forgotten that too?"

"No." I instantly respond; she just smiles.

"Good you'll need it to remember."

"Why can't you just tell me. It seems to me that you know a lot more than me."

"I'm your subconscious; I can't know what you don't."

"So why are you so eager for me to remember."

"Because it's necessary for you to remember." I stare at her; she glares at me. "Let's just put it this way, I'm just here to show you the way not tell you everything. That you must do on your own."

"Alright so lead the way."

"I already did but it seems you're too stupid enough to figure the rest out on your own." I take a step back at he responds.

_'One minutes she's offering help then the next she's calling me stupid. What the hell?' _

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault I can't remember anything."

"Oh yes it is. You were to stupid enough to get caught."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't even remember that little house out in the ocean do you?"

My subconscious points out to the ocean; in the middle of it is a small house on its own island.

"It seems. . . . . familiar."

"No it doesn't because you can't remember anything. You let yourself be caught and now you're too weak." My head begins to throb causing my hands to reach up towards it. "Look at you. You're already getting a headache from thinking to hard. All you are is a blue hair bimbo who does what she's told."

"Shut up!" I yell as I fall to my knees. My whole body begins to burn; the pain comes back.

"Oh don't think you're so bad-ass just cause you have a bit of attitude."

"SHUT UP!" I yell as I close my eyes and try to concentrate.

_'It's that house. Right after I saw it the pain came, why? What's going on?'_

I am pulled away from my thoughts when I feel her presences right next to me.

"You know what _disgusts_ me the most?" I try to ignore her and focus on remembering but her voice is the only thing I can hear. "What _disgusts_ me the most is that you _let_ that monster touch you; you gave in to him. You let him break you. You _aloud _him to make you weak. _You_ disgust me." She comments before walking a few steps away.

All the muscles in my body ache and burn; I curl myself into a ball as I sit on my legs. All around me the scenery begins to crumble; the waves roar with anger crashing against the sand.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you here. You're too weak to remember. You've already fallen at the beast's hand. You're the beast slave. You're too we—"I cut her off when I look up and glare at her.

"Enough! I'm not weak and if you just shut up for a minute, I'll be able to figure this out!" I yell.; instantly our surrounding changes. I take a few look and noticed we're on the other side of the ocean; we're on the island in the middle of the ocean in front of a pink house.

My subconscious does nothing but smile.

"Go on then." She replies as she nodes to the front door of the house.

Slowly I reach my hand out for the door knob but it's too far, or at least that's what it seems.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "Too weak to even touch a door knob?Or is it that you're scared. You can always turn back. You don't have to do this." I stare at the door knob as I listen to her cruel words. "If you're not much of a coward and a weakling you can turn back. You can live the rest of your life knowing that you're too weak. So weak that you fall into that beast's arms for comfort, disgusting! You make me sick, can't do anything by yourself can you? Always have to have someone do it for you, everything!"

As she practically yells at me. The pains grow along with the roars of the ocean.

"You're a little weakling who can't do shit for herself! Go on! Get out of here! Leave! Leave you weakling!" I didn't notice until it was too late. Her hand struck me; easily I fell to the floor like a rag doll. The pains increased ten folds when my back made contact with the sand. My hand goes directly to my burning cheek; tears threaten to fall. Looking at her I notice a big red make on her left cheek; it almost seems to throb from the pain. She glares at me as if I was trash.

"I said get out of here you weakling!"

"No!" I instantly respond.

_'I've had enough of this.' _

"I've had enough of your fuck'en shit!"

"Oh really?" She asks sarcastically.

"Yes! I'm not a weakling!"

"Yes! Yes you are! What are you doing here? You aren't who you say you are! You're too weak to do this. To weak to know the truth! Who are you, you weakling?" I was about to respond when she cut me off.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She practically growls at me.

"I AM BULMA BREIFS AND I AM NOT WEAKLING!" Immediately I stand up and glare at her.

"I am Bulma Breifs! I am strong enough to know the truth. I AM STRONG ENOUGH!" I yell at her face.

Everything around us crumbled to the ground but I pay no attention to it; I just glare at her. Her frown turns into a smile as she disappears. To my right I hear the creak of a door. Before she disappears completely she whispers something to me. Once she's gone I turn my attention to the open door. Accepting the invitation I walk towards it and enter.

I hear the door close behind me as I walk into the house.

Into the depths of my mind.

* * *

><p>I watch as my queen begins to wither and moan in pain. Instantly I call the doctors.<p>

**'Damn, where are the stupid doctors?' **I wonder after five minutes.

Bulma's pressure rises along with her temperature. It's only been an hour since her last contraction yet once again she's tossing and turning. I get frustrated when her moans turn into groans.

**'Damn where are they?' **I wonder as my patience becomes a speck of dust.

I watch as Bulma's hands grip the bed sheets causing her knuckles to turn the same color. I stand next to her and watch as my angel suffers.

**'Damn! Where are those motherfu—'**

As if on cue, the doctor and his crew burst through the door; immediately surrounding Bulma.

"Nurse Amy what are is her dilation?"

"It's at eight—no wait its dropping down to nine." Pissed off more than ever I walk towards Dr. Paris.

"What the hell is going on Doc?"

"It seems her dilation is dropping faster than we expected. The contractions are hitting harder as well we—" The doctor's words were cut off when Bulma began to scream. We all turn to her; she's sitting up, eyes closed, screaming her throat out. Everyone rushes to her and tries to set her down on the bed. As she screams she struggles to get out of their grip. After spending a few minutes trying to pin her down Nurse Amy—I believe that's her name—injects her with an orange liquid.

"What the hell did she do to her?" I ask; Bulma immediately fell to back to the bed after the injection. She seems, once again, asleep yet her facial expressions still show signs of pain.

"She gave her a strong amount of pain-killer. It will keep the pain away for at least and hour. Meanwhile we'll get everything ready for the birth of the child."

"She'll give birth then?"

"Yes, her dilation just dropped all the way to nine. Sh-" Bulma's groans cut the doctor off. I turn my attention to her, she's toss her head from side to side in frustration. After a few seconds her breathing becomes irregular once again. I watch as she struggles to catch her breath.

"Someone. . . Help me. . . it burns." she whispers; only I am able to hear her.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Doctor Paris says. "The pain-killer was supposed to keep her pain away for at least thirty minutes. This is bad. Nurse Amy get everything ready quickly." Nurse Amy immediately runs out of the room followed by two other nurses.

As the doctor mumbles about what process must be done I walk up to Bulma. Standing next to her I notice the sweat that is, once again, building up on her forehead. I notice her face is somewhat pale.

Bothered by my new discovery I take off my glove and reach down to touch her forehead. Placing my palm carefully over her forehead I take her temperature. I frown deeply when I feel the intense heat under my palm.

**'Damn she has a fever.'**

After putting my glove back on I walk to the doctor.

"She has a fever." I announce causing the doctor to drop everything. Worried, he runs to Bulma's side and takes her temperature. He places his palm on her forehead for only a second before pulling away alarmed.

"My good lord! She's burning up!" Doctor Paris reaches down to his communicator. "Nurse Amy bring some ice packs. I fear the queen has a fever."

_"Yes sir." _

Meanwhile the doctor goes wets a clean cloth with cold water and hands it to me.

"If you don't mind, your majesty, could you place this on her forehead? It might help with her fever. I must go and see if everything is ready." I take the cloth from his hand; immediately he heads to for the door. Once he's gone I turn my attention to Bulma. Once again I see her in the same state; filled with pain and suffering.

Carefully I place the cold, wet cloth on her forehead as I sat next to her. As I watch her suffer I notice her shaking hand lying on top of the sheets. I begin to stare at it and wonder what I should do. The idea of holding her hand comes to mind. Before I can make up my mind the doctor and his crew come in.

Doctor Paris begins to give orders to the nurses; they quickly take their post.

"Okay first we'll have to give her some medicine for th—" The doctor was interrupted when Bulma let out loud a groan; the small cloth falls of her forehead.

"Dr. Paris her dilation has lowered down to ten." Nurse Amy announces.

"Damn." The doctor cursed under his breath. "Alright looks like we'll have to get ready for a c—"

"Where. . . . . .where are. . .ar—" A familiar but faint voice asks.

"You're Majesty, your Majesty, can you hear me? You're at the hospital."

"Why. . . "

"You're in labor your Majesty."

As Bulma turned from left to right, her eyes opened only half way before closing again.

"Nusre Amy is everything ready for the cesarean section?"

"What?" I ask, almost shocked.

"I'm sorry your majesty," Dr. Paris bows to me, "but I'm afraid a cesarean section will be best for the situation."

**'Damn.'**

"I'm sorry you majesty, I know you wanted a natural birth but—"

Bulma's screams in pain; immediately Nurse Amy goes to her side.

"Doctor we don't have time to do a cesarean section. It's time."

"What? How can it be time? She's unconscious."

"No doctor she's not." The nurse's comment is followed by Bulma's scream. Dr. Paris stands there, shocked. "Dr. Paris what do we do? Doctor." The nurse asks as Bulma keeps screaming; Dr Paris does nothing.

**'That's it I've had enough.'**

Annoyed I walk to the doctor and slap him across the face. He blinks a few times before I pull him but the hem of his shirt; now face-to-face I whisper to him.

"Listen up you piece of scum you are supposed to be the best doctor that is the only reason why I gave you this opportunity My wife, your queen, is suffering and you're just standing here like a compete moron. You better get your act together before I blast you into limbo." I stare him down yet he does nothing. "I'm going to count to three if you don't take the stupid look off your moronic face and help my wife give birth," I glare right into his soul, "you will wish you were never born." The doctor's eyes widen in fear. "One. . ." I let go of his shirt and let him fall to the floor. ". . .two. . ."

Doctor Paris recomposed himself and brings to give orders.

"Nurse Vivian and Natalia get everything ready for the baby's arrival." Immediately the nurses left to do their job. "Nurse Amy I'll need your help here."

"Yes doctor." Nurse Amy positions the bed so Bulma is no longer laying down but slightly sitting up.

"Your Majesty I need you to stay by her side." I say nothing as I go and stand next top Bulma, who is now groaning in pain. "My Queen can you hear me?" Bulma seems to groan in responds. "Your Majesty I need you to push, can you do that?" Once again Bulma groans and the doctor takes it as a yes. "Ready one. . . .two. . .three. . push!"

Immediately Bulma screams. Her hands reach upwards and look for something to take hold of.

"You're doing great your Majesty. Again, one. . . two. . .three. . push." His words are followed by Bulma's scream of struggle and pain. Sweat begins to form on her forehead, soon she looks drenched with sweat. As I watch her I don't notice her hand holding mine; grabbing on to it with all its strength. When I finally notice I stare at her pale and fragile hand. Making up my mind I take her hand in mine.

"Again, one. . .two. . . three. . . push!" The doctor's words seem to fail away as I watch her give birth to my child. Each time she screams she pulls herself up. When she comes back down she struggles to take breaths of air. Her grip on my hand tightens with each scream.

As I watch her I'm bewitched by her beauty and strength. Once again she screams yet in my eyes she's a goddess.

**'She seems so weak yet right now she shows how strong she really is. I was right, no one but her is fit for the job of birthing my heir.' **

". . . .weak. .. " I hear her whisper. Curious to what she said I lean in a little to listen to her. "I'm not weak. . .I . . ."

"Again, one. . .two. . .three. . push!"

"I'm not weak." She says before doing as the doctor asked and screaming her lungs out.

"That's it. We're almost there. Keep pushing you majesty."

"No. . . . I've . . .had. . enough. " she says before pushing once again; her grip on my hand tightens.

**'She is stronger than I thought. Her grip is strong for a human.'**

"You're almost there. Keep pushing. Just a little more." The doctor encourages her; I can sense the child's ki.

**'Yes! I can sense our child.' **

"Your Majesty," The doctor's voice pulls me away from my thoughts. " I need you to encourage her so she can push the baby out."

I don't respond and the doctor goes back to doing his work.

". . .I'm not weak. . ." she is able to say for a few seconds before screaming and sending another push.

"The baby's almost here. Just keep pushing your majesty."

"I'm not a weakling. . ." Bulma struggles to speak out her mind. Slowly I lean in to whisper in her ear.

"You are not weak." I whisper in her ear. "You are strong enough to bear my child. You can do this. Show them that you're the best. Prove to them that you can. Prove to them that you aren't weak."

"I am strong. . . " she whispers.

"Are you? Are you strong enough?" I asked

"I AM STRONG ENOUGH!" She yells before giving one last effort. For a moment I am completely amazed by her. Bulma gives a sigh of relief and falls down to the white pillow behind her; for a moment there is a silence in the room.

The silence does not last long for it is soon followed by the cry of an infant.

"You Majesty." Doctor Paris calls out to me. Gently, I let go of Bulma's hand and face him. Nurse Amy walks towards us with my heir in her arms. She smiles at me as she hands me my child. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

A smirk appears on my face as I take the boy in my arms. I pull gently the white blanket off his face. He's cries become louder until I take the blanket off his face. Immediately he stops crying and stares at me; I'm amazed. The moment I had been longing for is finally here. I stared at my first-born; he seems so small and fragile.

**'Lavender hair? Blue eyes? Unique traits, must have come from his mother. No matte, he shall make a great heir to the throne. My son.' **

I look over to My queen who seems to be in deep slumber; the child once more began to cry. Carefully, still holding my son, I lean in to whisper into my queen's ear.

"You did well my love. You are strong enough to bare my child. You shall be greatly rewarded my angel." I smirk as I stare at my beautiful blue sleeping angel. Unable to resist I steal a kiss from my sleeping maiden.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? I'm sorry that I took sooooo long. I could go on and on about my excuse and reason to why I couldn't update. But I won't cause the bright side is that I could finally could! I could also say that I am sorry from the bottom of my heart but, my heart has no bottom. It's endless. Anyways on to business. . . that baby's born! Awwww! \(^_^) Looks like something's going on that Vegeta doesn't know about. . . .**

**Vegeta: What the hell are you talking about? **

**Lilly Moonlight: Noooooothing. Hey Vegeta now that you're here don't you want to say anything to our readers?**

**Vegeta: No.**

**Lilly Moonlight: Are you sure?**

**Vegeta: Ye— No wait I do want to say something. Please forgive this poor ignorant moron for she is too busy doing slave for me.  
><strong>

**Lilly Moonlight: Ye—No! Aren't you going to wish them a Merry Christmas?**

**Vegeta: Is that why you're dressed like that?**

**Lilly Moonlight: *looks down to her Christmas dress* Yes. **

**Vegeta: No. I won't do it. **

**Lilly Moonlight: Aww! Come on! It's CHRISTMAS! *Puppy eyes***

**Vegeta: Hn. . . **

**Lilly Moonlight: Please *puppy eyes* **

**Vegeta: Fine but stop making that ugly face.**

**Lilly Moonlight: You know you love it. **

**Vegeta: In your fuck'en dreams.**

**Lilly Moonlight: Yea. . . *Day Dreams***

**Vegeta: Merry—*Lilly transforms him into an elf outfit*— Christmas. Hey! What the f*ck?!**

**Lilly Moonlight: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is my chirstmas present to you! The update and Vegeta's wishing you a merry christmas in an elf outfit. I'll try to update on new years, wish me luck. **

**Vegeta: You're dead!  
><strong>

**Lilly Moonlight: Time to run, Good thing I'm not wearing heels. (^_^)**


End file.
